Un Inicio Diferente
by CodesWriter
Summary: Richard Castle está a punto de entregar la última novela de su Saga Derrick Storm. Katherine Becket, inspectora de policía y madre soltera, aparece en su vida en el quinto cumpleaños de Alexis. Y los cuatro juntos, emprenden un increíble viaje, hacia una única meta. Una familia.
1. Chapter 1

(_**Nota: Idea original por 'Kristtyflower'. Los primeros quince capítulos están redactados por ella, aunque he realizado varias modificaciones. La historia, bajo su autorización, la continuaré desde el capítulo 16. Tanto 'Kristtyflower' como yo, ¡deseamos que disfrutéis de la historia al completo!**_)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Richard Castle, escritor de novelas de misterio y maestro de lo macabro, se encontraba sentado en la cómoda butaca de su estudio. El portátil en las piernas. Estas, encima de su mesa de caoba. Intentaba escribir una nueva historia del que, por ahora, era su personaje principal, Derrick Storm. Lo intentaba. Sin éxito alguno. Lo único que veía era el cursor parpadeando en la pantalla en blanco de su documento de Word.

Una voz lo saco de su concentración. Su pequeña calabaza bajaba corriendo, por las escaleras, buscándolo. Hoy, su pequeña Alexis, cumplía 5 años y estaba de lo más emocionada. Por primera vez su padre le dejaría celebrarlo con sus amigas, terminando con una fiesta de pijamas.

- ¡Dad! ¡Dad! ¿Dónde estás? - gritaba emocionada.

- En el estudio, calabaza. - le contestó su padre.

- ¡Vámonos ya! ¡O llegaremos tarde a casa para preparar la fiesta! - le recordó.

- Voy, dame un segundo Alexis...

Alexis no se lo pensó dos veces y entró corriendo al estudio de su padre. Se abalanzo sobre él, con la intención de hacerle cosquillas. Lo que ella no esperó es que su padre, al verla entrar como un rayo pelirrojo, se pusiese en posición de guerra para contratacar a sus cosquillas. Y, de ese modo, empezó una guerra en la que los dos se atacaron mutuamente, riéndose a carcajadas, faltándoles el aire. Incluso, dándoles hipo.

Cuando ya consiguieron reponerse y recuperar el aliento, padre e hija, se pusieron las chaquetas y los zapatos para dirigirse a la calle e ir a la tienda donde comprarían todo lo necesario para la tan esperada fiesta de pijamas.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía. Habían decidido pasar primero por el parque. Después comerían en el restaurante que tanto le gustaba a Alexis. Hoy era su día. Por lo tanto, podía escoger el lugar y su comida preferida. 'Como una niña mayor', le había dicho su padre. Para, más tarde, acercarse a la tienda y comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

Se adentraron, en el parque favorito de Alexis, en dirección a los columpios. Donde la niña, desde la distancia, pudo ver algunas de sus compañeras de clase. Entre ellas, su mejor amiga, Johanna Nicole. A la que todos llamaban cariñosamente NaNi. Se soltó de la mano de su padre, no sin antes mirarlo, esperando un gesto de aprobación. Así sucedió, dándole a entender que la esperaría en uno de los bancos. Cerca de las niñas, para así vigilar a su hija en el caso de que pasara alguna cosa.

Alexis salió corriendo, acercándose a las demás niñas, mientras Castle se sentaba en uno de los bancos ya ocupado por un señor. Lo saludó con educación.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo? - preguntó Richard, refiriéndose a si el banco estaba ocupado.

- Claro... - le respondió el hombre, mientras saludaba a una de las niñas que hablaba con Alexis - ¿Su hija? - preguntó el hombre refiriéndose a Alexis.

- Sí... Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Richard. - le tendió la mano y el hombre, cortésmente, se la estrecho.

- Beckett, Jim Beckett. - se presentó - Y aquella de allí es mi nieta Johanna. - indicó a la niña que jugaba con Alexis, mientras Richard sonreía.

- La que esta con su nieta, es mi calabaza, Alexis. ¡Parece q se conocen! - se alegró.

- ¡Eso parece! - le contesto Jim Beckett sonriendo.

* * *

No hablaron de nada más en un rato. Solo observaban como nieta e hija jugaban, se empujaban la una a la otra en el columpio y corrían juntas cogidas de la mano, en dirección a la fuente. Alexis, nunca le había hablado a su padre de aquella niña. Bueno, de ninguna niña en particular. Porque Alexis se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Pero daba la sensación que, con Johanna Nicole, tenía una conexión especial. Como si algo les uniese. Sin saber el qué, exactamente.

- ¿Dad? - llegó Alexis a su lado.

- ¿Si, calabaza? - la miró expectante.

- Puede venirse NaNi con nosotros. Así, después, puede estar en la fiesta y ayudarme a escoger el pastel y las películas para nuestra reunión de pijamas.

- Cariño, no depende de mí. Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar al señor Beckett.

Jim Beckett sonrió cuando observó el rostro de los tres. Tanto las niñas como Richard le pedían su aprobación final. - Nani, ¿sabe mama lo de la fiesta? - le preguntó a su nieta.

- Mama me iba a llevar después. Pero me gustaría ir con Alexis ahora, abuelo. Y, así, poder ayudarla a escoger todo. - le explicó Nani con detalle.

- Primero tendrías que pedirle permiso a tu madre. Sabes cómo se pone cuando le cambias los planes. - le alzó las cejas a modo de advertencia.

- Abuelo, ¿por qué no la llamas? ¡Seguro que no dirá que no! ¡Venga! ¡Porfa!

- ¡Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Alexis y Nani a la vez.

- Si quiere puede venirse a comer con nosotros. Un par de manos no me vendrían mal para cargar las bolsas. Así no se metería en problemas con su hija. - le sugirió Castle.

- Está bien. Me habéis convencido pero si tu madre dice que no, es que no, ¿de acuerdo NaNi?

- ¡Está bien, abuelo!

* * *

Jim Beckett sacó su teléfono móvil y llamo a su hija, que estaba trabajando. - ¿Papa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a NaNi?

- No, descuida cariño, pero quiere preguntarte algo...

- Bien, pásamela... - esperó hasta que escuchó el aliento de su hija al otro lado del teléfono - ¡Hola cielo!

- ¡Hola mami¡¿Puedo ir con el abuelo, Alexis y su papa a comer y después a su fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Recuerdas que era hoy? - le dijo atropelladamente.

- Cielo, por mí, no hay problema, mientras esté el abuelo contigo, en todo momento, hasta la hora de la fiesta, que estaré yo. Pero, ¿y tú pijama?

- ¿Me lo puedes traer mami? ¡porfaaa! - NaNi melosa. Alexis también se sumó a la petición - ¡Porfaaa!

- De acuerdo cariño, dile al papa de Alexis que le de la dirección al abuelo y que me la mande por SMS. - le indicó.

- Mami, en la invitación ponía la dirección y la hora, ¿lo recuerdas? - le preguntó sonriente.

- Perdona cielo, es que estoy muy liada y tengo la cabeza en otra parte. Dile al abuelo que se ponga. Un beso, mi vida.

NaNi le pasó el teléfono a su abuelo, como su madre le había pedido. Nada más cogérselo, la niña, le dio las manos a Alexis y empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría las dos, con grititos de victoria.

- Dime Katie...

- No la dejes sola papa. No hasta que yo vaya a la fiesta y le lleve sus cosas. Te lo pido, por favor.

- Descuida cariño. No me separare de ella, ni un momento. - le aseguró.

- Gracias, papa. Dale un beso a NaNi y otro para ti. Nos vemos en un rato.

- Adiós tesoro. - se despidió Jim de su hija.

Castle observó toda la conversación con una sonrisa en los labios. Y es que, si su hija Alexis era feliz, él era feliz.

* * *

Tras finalizar la llamada, los 4 se dirigieron a la salida del parque. Cada uno cogiendo la mano de su pequeña. Las cuales no se soltaron en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Una vez allí, el Antígona, se adentraron los cuatro, precedidos por el metre que los acompañó a la mesa reservada de Castle. Añadió dos cubiertos más.

- Este sitio es fantástico, Richard. - valoró Jim en cuanto se sentaron.

- ¡Lo sé! - dijo emocionado - Es el sitio preferido de Alexis desde los 3 años. Nuestro sitio especial, por así decirlo. Además la propietaria es muy buena amiga de la familia y siempre nos guarda la mejor mesa del local.

- Espero que NaNi no ponga muchas objeciones con la comida es un poco especial con las verduras. - le comentó a Richard, advirtiéndole.

- ¡Abuelo! - se quejó NaNi. Los dos adultos rieron por el reproche de la niña.

- ¿Dad? ¿Puedo pedir pasta? - preguntó Alexis.

- Calabaza pide lo que te apetezca. Y tú, también, NaNi. Lo mismo le digo, señor Beckett. Sería un honor invitarlos.

- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo permitirlo! Es demasiado. Además, nos acabamos de conocer.

- Insisto. Por favor.

- Está bien, si insistes... - asintió Jim.

* * *

La comida ocurrió con normalidad. Sin complicación alguna. Los adultos comieron solomillo a la pimienta, acompañado de unas patatas pochadas con cebolla y ensalada, aderezada con frutos del bosque. Las pequeñas, pasta a la carbonara, seguida de un postre de helado de coco con delicioso chocolate fundido. Todo acompañado de un buen vino y agua.

Los adultos decidieron acompañar a las niñas con postres distintos a los de ellas, para que, así, pudieran probar algo diferente, unas natillas caseras y una macedonia de fruta fresca, seguido de un buen café.

* * *

Cuando terminó la comida y Castle pagó la cuenta, con su tarjeta, se dirigieron a la tienda para comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Alexis. La variedad era asombrosa, las niñas estaban en un mundo de fantasía, rodeadas de sus personajes ficticios preferidos: Minnie, Hello Kitty y, como no, las Monster High. No sabían hacia dónde mirar. Todo las tenía embelesadas, hasta que Castle las sacó de su ensoñación.

- Bien calabaza, ¿de qué quieres la decoración? - le preguntó.

- ¡Monster high! - respondieron las dos niñas a la vez.

Tanto Richard como Jim rieron por la contestación de las niñas. Eran tan parecidas que hubieran podido pasar por mellizas. Los mismos personajes de animación. Los mismos gustos para la comida. E, incluso, a la hora de vestir eran como 2 gotas de agua.

Al final, se decidieron por la decoración de Monster High: globos, gorritos e incluso el pastel. Un pastel un poco extraño, en forma de calavera. Pero si a su calabaza le gustaba, Richard no ponía reparo. Un pastel diferente nunca venia mal. Además, no podían faltar los refrescos, los helados, sándwiches, palomitas y todo tipo de dulces para la fiesta pijama. Cuando terminaron las compras, se dirigieron a la calle en busca de un taxi. Se subieron los 4, cargados con las bolsas, en dirección al loft de Castle, a preparar la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Al llegar al loft de Castle y bajar del taxi, Jim Beckett, se preguntaba en que debía trabajar ese hombre para vivir en esa parte de la ciudad. Si, él, uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, vivía en un modesto apartamento, en el que había vivido con su esposa y criado a su pequeña Kate. La sorpresa, fue aún mayor, cuando llegaron a la planta donde se encontraba el piso y al abrir la puerta vio un amplio loft muy confortable y bien decorado.

- Adelante, pase sin miedo, como en su casa. - le indicó Richard a Jim - ¡Madre, ya estamos aquí! - vociferó.

- Richard, ¿dónde estabais? Se os va a hacer tarde para la fiesta. - le dijo, bajando las escaleras ¡Oh! Tenemos visita. Martha Rodgers. - Saludó al hombre, situado en la puerta del loft

- Jim Beckett, un placer.

- ¿Y esta preciosidad? - Dijo Martha refiriéndose a NaNi, mientras se acercaba a Alexis, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Es NaNi, una compañera de la escuela. - le comentó Alexis a su abuela.

- Un placer pequeña, las amigas de mi nieta son mis amiguitas también. - le acarició la cabecita. A lo que NaNi respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza y poniéndose roja por momentos.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, las niñas decidieron retirarse al cuarto de Alexis a jugar un rato, mientras los adultos preparaban todo para la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta dieron las 5 de la tarde, hora en la que todas las compañeras, acompañadas por padres o madres, fueron llegando.

* * *

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad mientras en otra parte de la ciudad una madre se apresuraba en ir a casa a preparar la bolsa de su hija. Estaba tranquila ya que su padre se encontraba con su niña, la luz de sus ojos, hasta que ella llegara. - ¿Dónde está el pijama favorito de NaNi? - pensó Kate en voz alta mientras buscaba por los distintos cajones - Sobre todo, que no se me olvide su oso de peluche, una muda de recambio de ropa interior, cepillo del pelo, cosas de aseo y una muda para mañana. - pronunciaba al ritmo que metía en una mochila. - Listo, creo que lo tengo todo. - se acercó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, algo más cómodo, una camisa granate y un pantalón negro, acompañado de sus botas favoritas.

Se peinó su corta melena y se aplicó unas gotas de su fragancia favorita, esa que le recordaba a su madre. Cerezas y vainilla.

Salió del apartamento con la bolsa de su hija y la tarjeta de la invitación de la fiesta, donde constaba la dirección, y puso rumbo hacia allí.

En la fiesta, los niños se entretenían con juegos, como el twister, y se dedicaban a tirarse serpentinas, a jugar con los globos y el confeti. Por otro lado, los adultos se encontraban en la cocina, compartiendo una amena conversación, mientras tomaban vino y algunos refrescos.

- Bueno Richard, ¿cuándo piensas entregarme el último capítulo de tu última novela? Ya llevas 6 semanas de retraso. - le recriminó Gina

- Gina, ya te lo dije, cuando acabe con todo esto del cumpleaños de Alexis. Te prometo ponerme a ello. En menos de una semana tendrás un borrador, ¿sí? - contestó Castle con confianza.

- Está bien, dos semanas, ni un más, Richard. - Los demás asistentes se quedaron perplejos por la insistencia de aquella rubia hacia el trabajo del escritor.

- No sabía que eras escritor Richard. - le confesó Jim.

- Sí, de hecho he escrito como unas 20 novelas de misterio, ¿le suena el nombre de Derrick Storm?

- ¡Cómo no va a sonarme! Mi mujer estaba obsesionada con esos libros. Al igual que mi Katie. ¡Dios bendito cuando se entere mi hija, si no lo sabe ya! - sonrió.

- Así que la madre de NaNi es fanática de mis libros... - susurró como para sus adentros - Eso no me lo esperaba. Y, ¿en que trabaja su hija, si no es indiscreción?

- Es policía. Detective de homicidios en la 12th. - le especificó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Debe ser un trabajo apasionante! - exclamó emocionado.

- A la par que peligroso. - le aseguró Jim con algo de pesar.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba entretenido con sus conversaciones en el instante que el timbre del loft sonó. Richard se dirigió a la puerta quedándose pasmado ante la imagen que apareció frente a él. Una preciosa mujer con una corta melena y unos impresionantes ojos verdes-almendra. Para rematar la composición, con un cuerpo de infarto.

- ¿Es aquí la fiesta de cumpleaños? - dijo cortada ante la presencia de Richard Castle, su escritor favorito.

- Si, aquí es. ¿Y usted es?

- Beckett, Kate Beckett. La madre de NaNi. - le explicó a media voz.

- ¡Katie! - la llamó Jim en cuanto vio la presencia de su hija.

Kate saludo a su padre con la mano, mientras entraba en el loft, quedándose impresionada por la amplitud de este. Pero, aún más alucinada por quien le había abierto la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe, pase. - se apartó del todo Richard que seguía perplejo por las sensaciones que aquella mujer le estaba provocando - Los niños se encuentran en la sala. Los mayores estamos charlando y tomando algo en la cocina. – Richard, la acompaño, cerrando la puerta y posando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kate. Un escalofrío les atravesó a los dos. Cruzaron sus miradas. Se sonrojaron.

NaNi, al oír a su abuelo llamar a su madre, levanto la vista y la vio. Salió corriendo para abrazarla. Kate reacciono, agachándose, hasta ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, para así poder abrazar a su hija y comérsela a besos.

- ¿Se ha portado bien mi pequeña? - Le preguntó mientras le iba dando besos por toda la cara.

- ¡Para, mami! ¡Que me vas a asfixiar! - le dijo entre risas - Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga. - estiró de su brazo, arrastrándola. - Mami, esta es Alexis, mi amiga, ¿a que es bonita? - le preguntó sonriente.

- Si, muy bonita - asintió Kate, dando un beso en la mejilla a Alexis.

- Tenía razón NaNi, eres muy guapa y muy cariñosa. - Respondiendo ella también al beso en la mejilla de Kate.

- ¿Qué has estado contando de mí, pequeña granuja? - empezó, así, una guerra de cosquillas con las 2 niñas. Las pequeñas no podían para de reír, siendo observadas por un alucinado Castle y unos abuelos orgullosos de sus respectivas nietas. Kate dejo a las niñas con los otros niños y se marchó a la cocina con los demás adultos, no sin antes asegurarse de que estas podían controlar su respiración después del ataque, indiscriminado, de cosquillas.

* * *

Castle se acercó a ella con una copa de vino e insistió en presentarle a los demás padres, a los que, mayoritariamente, ya conocía. Las horas fueron pasando y después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Alexis, repartir la tarta y abrir los regalos, la mayor parte de los padres se retiraron, al igual que la mayoría de los niños. Solo, dejando allí, a las niñas que se quedarían a la fiesta posterior de pijamas: Maggie, Clara, Michelle y Vanesa. Junto a NaNi y Alexis.

* * *

Jim Beckett se despidió de Castle y Martha, dándoles las gracias por todo. Antes de marcharse, se puso de acuerdo en que, al día siguiente, su hija recogería a su nieta en casa de Richard. - Despídeme de NaNi, no quiero molestarla, está muy entretenida con sus amiguitas, nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con algo. - La abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquilo papa, lo haré por ti. Y, si, tienes toda la razón, nunca la había visto con una sonrisa tan amplia como hoy. - le confirmó.

Castle, intento poner orden entre las niñas para que se pusieran los pijamas, pero sin éxito. Todas estaban un pelín alteradas por ser la primera vez que las dejaban asistir a una fiesta de ese tipo. Desde la cocina, Martha y Kate, no podían para de reír al ver la situación en la que Castle se encontraba, rodeado por 6 niñas que no levantaban ni 1'50 del suelo, saltando alrededor de él.

- ¡Podéis parar, por favor! - pidió suplicante. Pero las niñas seguían a la suya, haciendo un corro alrededor de él, girando sin parar. - ¡Os vais a marear!

En eso, se escuchó un silbido y las niñas dejaron de girar, mirando en dirección a Kate. - Está bien, ¿quién quiere helado, palomitas y una peli de princesas?

Todas respondieron al unísono. - ¡Yooooo!

- Pues muy bien, entonces, por favor pasad de 2 en 2 en orden, comportándoos al baño, a poneros los pijamas. Mientras, nosotros, prepararemos vuestros sacos de dormir y la película para cuando estéis listas.

- Tienes mano con los niños. - advirtió Martha que estaba perpleja a su lado.

- Bueno, es lo que tiene ser madre soltera. Además, en mis tiempos de instituto, me saqué un dinerillo cuidando a los mellizos de la vecina.

* * *

Richard se quedó alucinado con la reacción de las niñas, mientras las acompañaba a todas al baño y entraban por orden: Michelle con Maggie, Clara con Vanessa y Alexis con NaNi. Cogidas de la mano, con sus respectivas bolsas. Una vez, todas listas, Castle las acompaño al salón, donde Kate y Martha habían preparado todo allí, sacos de dormir en el suelo con cojines, tras haber apartado el sofá y pasado la escoba, para recoger toda serpentina y confeti esparcido por el suelo.

Las niñas se acomodaron en el suelo, encima de los sacos de dormir. Todas acompañadas de su habitual muñeca o peluche para dormir. Viendo que Richard y Kate lo tenían todo controlado, Martha decidió retirarse a su dormitorio y así dejar, a ese par, a solas. Se dio cuenta que, entre ellos, había nacido una conexión. Una conexión que, quizá, solo ocurre una vez en la vida.

Repartieron boles con helado de diferentes sabores entre las niñas, desde fresa y chocolate, a vainilla y caramelo. Un gran bol de palomitas, en la mesa de centro, a los pies de todos, donde tampoco podía faltar un cuenco con nubes y diferentes chucherías.

Empezaron a ver 'La Bella y La Bestia', película que apasionaba a Alexis y NaNi. Luego, llegó el turno de la sirenita, escogida por Michelle, para así seguir con la lista de princesas Disney, Rapunzel, Blancanieves y la Bella durmiente.

Kate se acomodó a la espalda de NaNi y Richard a la de Alexis, observando como las niñas caían rendidas por el sueño, una a una, menos sus hijas, que eran devoradoras de películas Disney. Y no se dormían tan fácilmente.

El sonido de un móvil empezó a sonar en la sala. Kate se levantó corriendo, consciente de que era su móvil. Solo podía ser una cosa. Un crimen.

- ¡Beckett! - respondió al contestar el teléfono.

- ...

- Es sábado por la noche... - se quejó - ¿No puede acompañarte Ryan?

- ...

- Entiendo. - asintió - Sí, bien,... Pásame la dirección. - mientras sacaba un boli y una nota de su bolso.

* * *

NaNi negó con la cabeza, molesta. Sabía lo que esas llamadas, a esas horas significaban. Su mami se tenía que ir corriendo a trabajar y ella tendría que irse con el abuelo. - NaNi, cielo, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Ponte el abrigo, te llevare con el abuelo Jim. No sé cuándo podré terminar la investigación. - dijo con pesar.

- Mami... ¡yo me quiero quedar!

- Por favor, NaNi, no me lo pongas más difícil.

- Beckett, si te parece bien, puedes dejarla, a mí no me molesta. Ya ves lo entretenidas que están. Puedo quedarme con ella hasta que vuelvas. - le dijo con rotundidad, sin atisbo de duda.

- De verdad... ¿no te importa? - quiso confirmar.

- Para nada, puedes pasar a recogerla mañana por la mañana. O cuando puedas. Estaremos aquí.

- Eso, estaría muy bien, gracias. - Kate le pasó una tarjeta con su móvil - En caso de que pasara algo, puedes encontrarme en este número y mi padre vendría a por ella. - le aseguró incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Aquellos ojos azules, tan brillantes, eran hipnotizantes. Se sintió como una colegiala con su primer amor.

- De acuerdo, vete tranquila, no pasara nada. Ya casi están todas dormidas. - sonrió.

Castle acompaño a Kate a la puerta no sin antes esta despedirse de su hija con un beso y un abrazo diciéndole.

- Te quiero cielo. - miró con cierta tristeza a NaNi. Su trabajo le obligaba a perderse demasiados minutos cerca de su hija.

- Y yo a ti, mami. - le dijo la pequeña, feliz, sonriente de saber que pasaría la noche junto a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Kate se fue, Castle se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el suelo ente NaNi y Alexis, abrazándolas a las dos. En el portal, la inspectora, alzó su rostro hasta el piso de Richard, con una sensación que nunca había tenido. Un hormigueo en el estómago hacia un hombre al que admiraba y apenas conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 003**

Cuando Castle quiso darse cuenta estaba él solo viendo 'La Bella Durmiente'. Las niñas se habían quedado dormidas. Se levantó del suelo y acomodo a las pequeñas, bajo el sonido del televisor y se encamino a su estudio. Con la única preocupación de escribir ese último capítulo que le había prometido a Gina. De pronto, se sorprendió. Las palabras salían solas. Aparecían en su documento de Word sin apenas esfuerzo. Ese sería su último libro de Derrick, estaba cansado de ese personaje. Necesitaba algo nuevo, algo fresco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo cruzó por su mente. Si, su nueva saga de novelas de misterio, lo basaría en ella. En esa espectacular mujer de ojos verdes-almendra. Policía, le había dicho Jim. Y, de homicidios, nada menos.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Kate Beckett se dirigía a una nueva escena del crimen. Un sábado noche. Otra noche perdida con su pequeña. Aparcó sus pensamientos. Se adentró en el edificio. Los agentes le informaron en qué planta se encontraba el cadáver y, al llegar allí, Esposito le acompaño hasta Lanie.

Beckett se quedó asombrada. No podía ser. Era demasiada casualidad. El mismo día que conocía a su escritor favorito, se cometía un asesinato, imitando uno de sus libros.

- Alison Tisdale. 24 años. Licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales. - Espósito.

- Vive bien para ser asistente. - Beckett.

- Papi tiene pasta. Los vecinos se quejaban de la música y como no contestaba avisaron al portero. - Espósito.

- No hay señales de forcejeo. La conocía. - Beckett.

- Le regalo flores, luego dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto. - Lanie.

- Eso digo yo siempre. - Beckett.

- Píntate los labios. Es un consejo. - Lanie, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tú crees que por mucho que me pinte los labios, cuando me ven con una niña de 5 años, los tíos no se espantan? - le preguntó Beckett más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

- Ese es el problema de ser madre soltera. - Lanie.

- ¿Qué le ha dado a parte de las rosas? - Beckett.

* * *

Kate rodeo la mesa, donde se encontraba el cadáver, todo cubierto de rosas, con girasoles en los ojos. Demasiado familiar. Era imposible. No podía ser. Había dejado a su pequeña con un posible sospechoso.

- Dos disparos, calibre pequeño. - Lanie.

- ¿Le suena esto a alguien? - Beckett.

- No, pero a mí no me van los casos siniestros. Prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos, pillar al malo y fuera. - Espósito.

- Pero los casos siniestros exigen más, te desvelan más. Mirad como la ha dejado, tapada con recato. - Beckett.

- ¿Y qué? - Espósito.

- Que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y los preparativos, no encontrareis ni una prueba de abuso sexual. - Beckett.

- ¿Y lo sabes solo con verla? - Espósito.

- Sí. Y, además, porque he visto esto antes. - le explicó.

- ¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Dónde? - Espósito.

- Cubierta con rosas, girasoles en los ojos, ¿es que no leéis? - preguntó ofuscada.

* * *

Se retiraron todos a comisaria. Lanie se llevó el cadáver a la morgue, para poder hacerle la autopsia. Al llegar, pusieron todos los datos de la víctima en la pizarra. Kate trazo la línea temporal. El sonido de un mensaje, en la bandeja de entrada de su móvil, la saco de su concentración. Era un número desconocido y llevaba adjunta una foto.

No lo dudo ni un momento, abrió el mensaje. Cuando vio la imagen, se quedó embobada. Su pequeña NaNi dormida. Dentro de su saco de dormir. Cogida a la mano d Alexis. En la otra, Eddy, su osito y compañero de sueños. Leyó el mensaje adjunto: 'Duermen como angelitos. No te preocupes por ella. Está en buenas manos. No trabajes demasiado. Rick.'

- ¿Qué miras? - Le pregunto Espósito, refiriéndose al móvil.

- Es una foto de NaNi. Está en una fiesta de pijamas y la he tenido que dejar allí con otras niñas. - Dijo enseñándole la foto.

- Cada día está más guapa. Parece un ángel. Es clavadita a ti, pero sin tu mal genio. - sonrió. Kate le contesto retirando el móvil, haciéndole burla con la lengua.

- ¿Tenemos algo? - le preguntó Beckett.

- No. Nadie sabe nada, ni el conserje, ni los vecinos. Nadie oyó nada raro, ni vio a nadie que no conociera.

- Es mucha casualidad que tengamos dos asesinatos y todos basados en sus novelas. - se quedó pensativa.

- ¿En novelas? - le preguntó confuso.

- Las novelas de Richard Castle. - le especificó.

- Y, ¿a qué esperas para ir a buscarlo e interrogarlo?

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ese tío de especial?

- Mi hija está en su casa, en la fiesta de pijamas de su hija.

- ¿Has dejado a mi sobrina en casa de un sospechoso?

- Cuando la deje allí, no era sospechoso de nada.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- De momento, intentar relacionar los casos entre ellos. Mañana, cuando vaya a por NaNi, a su casa, le pediré que me acompañe a comisaria. Pero antes dejaré a mi hija con mi padre. - le detalló.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas. Beckett y Esposito intentaron relacionar los casos entre ellos. Había cosas que a Kate no le cuadraban. Las flores. Las flores le traían de cabeza. No sabía porque el asesino se había tomado la molestia de cubrirla de esa manera. Podría ser un simple imitador o el mismísimo Castle intentando darse más publicidad. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Lo primero era sacar a su hija de allí. No le hacia ninguna gracia que estuviera en casa de un posible asesino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Castle, acababa el último capítulo, de su última novela. Había matado a Derrick Storm. Cerró el documento, después de corregirlo, y lo envió por email a la editorial. Gina alucinaría con lo rápido que lo había terminado. Le había dado dos semanas y lo había hecho en 4 horas.

Por su cabeza solo rondaba un nuevo personaje. Una policía femenina. Dura con los sospechosos. Pero dulce. Preciosa. Con un cuerpo de escándalo. Ojos, verde-almendra. 'Richard, ¿quieres parar de pensar en ella? No se va a fijar nunca en ti. Está demasiado ocupada. Una hija. Un trabajo peligroso', se repetía. Recordó que había llegado sola a su casa. La niña estaba con su abuelo. Seria madre soltera, tal vez. No le importaba. Lo tenía cautivado. Esa belleza, esa manera de jugar con su hija... Y la manera tan cariñosa en que trato a Alexis. ¿Si era así con la hija de él como seria con su propia hija? Ni Meredith había echo reír nunca tanto a Alexis, ni la había tratado con tanta dulzura, en los 5 años de vida de su pequeña.

Se acercó a la isla de la cocina, no sin antes echarles un vistazo a las pequeñas y ver que seguían dormidas. Apago el DVD y la televisión. Se dispuso a prepararles el desayuno. Sacó leche y zumo de la nevera, al igual que huevos y diferentes frutas, para hacer macedonia. Se acercó al mueble bajo de la isleta y saco harina, pan de molde y los cereales preferidos de Alexis. Empezó a preparar la masa de las tortitas, cuando intuyó cuatro pares de ojos, azules y verde-almendra. Lo observaban. Atentas a como trabajaba la masa. Se acercaron a él sin hacer apenas ruido.

- ¡Buenos días dad! - dijo Alexis en voz baja, para no despertar a las demás, acompañándolo de un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días ! - Imito NaNi a Alexis, repitiendo la acción del beso a Castle.

- Por favor, ir a vestiros, el desayuno estará listo en seguida. - les indicó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas asintieron y, cogidas de la mano, se fueron dirección al cuarto de Alexis para, así, poder arreglarse y desayunar tranquilamente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las demás niñas, se habían despertado al olor de las tortitas y, al igual que a Alexis y a NaNi, les indicó que fuesen a cambiarse de ropa.

Castle dispuso todo en la mesa, próxima a la isleta. Varios tipos de zumo, frutas picadas, tortitas, tostadas, leche con cacao y cereales. Puso una cafetera con la esperanza de que Beckett llegara con el café aún caliente y se quedara un rato charlando con ellos.

Las niñas, bajaron todas en orden, arregladas y cambiadas. Cada una, con la bolsa con sus pertenencias. Las sentó a la mesa mientras les repartía lo que le iban pidiendo. Mientras las dejaba desayunando, aprovecho para poner en orden la sala de estar, recogiendo los boles de todo lo que habían consumido la noche anterior y doblando los sacos de dormir de cada niña. Acomodo los cojines en sus respectivos sillones y se encamino otra vez a la cocina para estar con las niñas, que estaban muy entretenidas con su desayuno.

* * *

Nueve de la mañana. Y el timbre empezó a hacer eco en el loft. Muchos padres estaban llegando a recoger a sus hijas, pero la visita que el esperaba parecía que no llegaba nunca. Las niñas se fueron, dejando silencio y paz al piso. Cuando Martha apareció, se encontró a Castle fregando todos los utensilios, ayudado por Alexis y NaNi.

- ¡Buenos días madre! - Richard.

- ¡Buenos días abuela! - Alexis.

- ¡Buenos días Martha! - NaNi.

- ¡Buenos días chiquillos! ¿Ya desayunasteis? - Martha. Los tres a la vez le respondieron que sí.

- NaNi, ¿qué te apetece hacer mientras esperamos a tu mama? - le preguntó Richard a la pequeña.

- ¿Podemos ver otra película? ¿Sí, porfa? - Dijo dando saltitos, sin levantarse apenas del suelo. Alexis se unió a ella.

- Venga, dad, ¿porfa? - Alexis.

- Está bien, ¿cuál queréis ver ahora? - dijo haciéndose el remolón y agachándose a su altura.

- ¡La Bella y La Bestia! - respondieron ambas a la vez.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero si la visteis anoche...

- ¡Porfa! - suplicaron Alexis y NaNi.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! - se levantó y fue a preparar todo. Mientras, Martha, testigo de todo, no podía parar de reír. Tanto así que, casi tira el café al intentar llenar la taza.

- Estas niñas hacen contigo lo que quieren Richard... - le dijo.

- Ya lo veo, ya. Ahora no tengo una calabaza, parece que me floreció un almendro también. - sonrió.

Tanto Richard como Martha se retiraron a la cocina, a seguir con el café. El escritor, aprovechó ese momento para explicarle a su madre que Kate se había tenido que marchar en medio de la noche a causa del trabajo. Sonó el timbre. Castle rezó por que fuera ella. Abrió la puerta. Con sus ojos cerrados. Allí, ante él, en la puerta de entrada de su loft, estaba ella. La dura policía y la dulce mamá.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Kate con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días Beckett! - contestaron tanto Richard como Martha.

- ¡Oh! Pero si están levantadas..., yo esperaba encontrármelas dormidas todavía, ¿Y las demás?

- Ya las recogieron hace un rato. - Richard.

- Bueno, pues entonces, tendré que tirar estos donuts a la basura...

- ¡Donuts! - Dijeron las niñas subiéndose por encima del sofá y fijando la mirada en Kate.

- ¡Mami! !Ya volviste! - gritó contenta NaNi

- ¡Ven aquí, mi princesa! - se agachó y estiró sus brazos.

NaNi salió corriendo, al igual que Alexis, olvidándose de su película favorita. Kate estrechó, a su pequeña, entre sus brazos y cuando NaNi se cogió a su madre esta la abrazo con tal fuerza que casi estruja a la niña del apretón. Alexis se quedó parada por la muestra de afecto de madrea e hija. Se quedó mirando la escena con un aura de nostalgia en su mirada. Kate, consciente de ello, reacciono abriendo los brazos, haciéndole un hueco y apretando así a las dos pequeñas contra ella. Repartió besos por la cara de ambas.

- ¿Un café Beckett? - le preguntó Castle, agradecido por la actitud que tenía hacia su hija.

- Sí, por favor. - lo miró, sonriendo.

Kate se levantó cogiendo, en cada mano, a una de las niñas y sentándolas en los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, les mostro la caja de donuts con los diferentes sabores que contenía. Castle les puso un plato, delante de cada una de ellas, acompañado con un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- Señor Castle, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - se dirigió a él en tono serio.

- Claro que si, por supuesto. - le indicó con una mano - Por aquí, por favor. Acompáñame a mi estudio. Madre, ¿las vigilas por favor? - se tensó al ver el rostro de Kate y sobre todo, su tono.

- Descuida hijo, yo me quedo con estos angelitos. - Martha.

* * *

Se dirigieron los dos al estudio de Castle, Kate no sabía cómo decírselo. Tenía que acompañarla a comisaria. Debía hacerle unas preguntas, pero no quería comportarse ni brusca ni fríamente con él. Mucho menos, con el favor que le había hecho cuidando a su hija. Aun recordaba la pasada noche, cuando recibió aquel mensaje para dejarla más tranquila.

- Tú dirás Beckett... - se plantó ante ella.

- Kate, está bien, no hace falta ser tan formal. - sonrió, relajando la tensión.

- Dime, Kate.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme a la comisaria? Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas relacionadas con la victima de anoche. - dijo rápido, como intentando quitarse el marrón lo más rápido posible.

- Claro que sí, sin ningún problema. Deja que me cambie y que le diga a mi madre que se encargue de las niñas. Seré todo tuyo. - dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Perdona? - sintió un hormigueo en su estómago.

- Quiero decir que estaré listo para ir a comisaria. - sonrió.

- ¡Ah! - se sonrojó - Por NaNi no te preocupes, cuando venía de camino, llamé a mi padre. En un rato vendrá a recogerla, si no te importa.

- A mí no, y no creo que a mi madre tampoco, congeniaron bastante bien ayer. - le confirmó.

- Bien, entonces, cuando estés listo nos marcharemos a comisaria.

- De acuerdo Kate, como tú quieras.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 004**

Cuando llegaron a comisaria Kate lo hizo pasar a la sala de interrogatorios, cambiando su semblante agradable, por el de dura inspectora. - Señor Castle, tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser un escritor de éxito: escándalo público, resistencia a la autoridad... - fue enumerando, perpleja.

- Era un poco gamberro, por aquella época. - sonrió pícaro.

- Aquí dice que robo un caballo a la policía...

- Prestado. - le indicó.

- Y, por lo visto, estaba desnudo... - lo miró, alzando las cejas.

- ¡Era primavera! - rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y los cargos se retiraron en todos los casos... - lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? El alcalde es un gran admirador. Pero, bueno, si se siente mejor, será un placer dejar que me azote. - bromeó.

- Señor Castle... - se tensó mientras se sentaba frente a él - ...ese rollo de chico malo que lleva, le valdrá con modelos y famosillas, de tres al cuarto, pero, yo, trabajo para vivir, así que puede ser dos cosas en mi mundo: el tío que me facilita la vida o el tío que me complica la vida... y créame no le conviene ser el tío que me complica la vida.

- ¡Vale! - entonó a modo de disculpa.

Kate abrió el expediente del caso, sacando una foto y mostrándoselas a Castle. - Alison Tisdale, hija del magnate inmobiliario Jonathan Tisdale. - le informó.

- Es guapa. - valoró.

- Está muerta. ¿La conocía? ¿Tal vez, le pidió un autógrafo?

- Es posible, pero no está en mi agenda privada, si lo dice por eso. - era incapaz de controlarse, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ponerla a prueba. Como dura policía, le excitaba muchísimo.

- ¿Y conoce a este hombre? - Dijo Kate mostrándole otra foto que sacaba del expediente en ese momento – Marvin Fisck abogado de pequeños pleitos.

- Casi todos mis pleitos suelen ser….bastante gordos. - sonrió, mordiéndose su labio inferior - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? - varió el tono al ver como Kate resoplaba.

- Fisck apareció muerto en su despacho hace 2 semanas. No he atado cabos hasta que he visto el crimen de esta noche. - mostrándole una foto de cómo habían encontrado el cadáver de Alison.

- Flores para tu tumba. - pronunció Richard cortado.

- Y, así, apareció Marvin Fisck. Copia exacta de 'La furia infernal'. - enseñándole otra foto de cómo habían encontrado a la primera víctima.

- Parece que tengo un fan... - le sonrió.

- Sí, un fan muy perturbado...

- ¡Oh! Usted no tiene pinta de perturbada... - la miró con media sonrisa, coqueteando con ella.

- ¿Qué? - se tensó.

- 'La furia infernal', 'Una secta en busca de sangre',... ¡Vamos! Eso solo lo han leído mis fans más radicales...

- ¿Y alguno de esos fans radicales le manda cartas? ¿Perturbadas? - intentó recomponerse al ver que él era consciente de tener ante sus ojos a una acérrima seguidora.

- Todas esas cartas son perturbadas. Son gajes del oficio.

- Porque, a veces, en casos así, el asesino intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión... - Kate.

- El asesino intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión... - Richard.

Acabaron los dos, al unísono, la misma frase. Se miraron. No podía ser. Ella creía que podía ser un sospechoso y tenía que demostrarle que se equivocaba. Podía ser un mujeriego, un juerguista, pero de asesino... solo sus novelas.

- También estoy muy versado en metodología psicopática... otro gaje del oficio... - se encogió de hombros - ¿Sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos? - le dijo de pronto, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué.

- Supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en que repasemos su correo. - estaba perpleja. Era consciente de que su escritor favorito estaba tirándole los tejos.

- Es todo suyo.

- Hemos terminado.

* * *

Kate salió de la sala de interrogatorio, en dirección a su mesa, dejando a un alucinado Castle, pensativo. Seguro que sería la envidia de sus colegas de profesión como Cannel, Patterson y demás, gracias a su imitador.

Kate oyó el timbre del ascensor. Por lo que se abrirían las puertas en esa planta, la 4, la de homicidios. Cuando quiso darse cuenta dos vocecillas la llamaban a gritos.

- ¡Kateeee! - Alexis.

- ¡Mammiiiii! - NaNi.

No podía ser. Las dos pequeñas venían corriendo, cogidas de la mano, hacia ella, llamándola a gritos. Ambas, seguidas de su padre y Martha, la madre de Castle.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Kate, sorprendida.

- ¡Hemos venido con ellos! - Dijeron las niñas girándose para señalar a Jim y Martha.

- Papa... - pronunció Kate mirando a su padre.

- Lo siento Katie, las niñas nos preguntaban por ti y por Richard y Martha estaba nerviosa por saber si su hijo se había metido en problemas.

- De momento, espero que no, ¿Beckett? - la miró interrogante. Castle salía tan ancho de la sala de interrogatorios más preocupado por lo que pensara Jim de él, que de lo preocupada que estaría su madre.

- ¡Dad! - Alexis se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre, contenta de verlo bien, ya que por la mañana se había ido con Kate bastante serio y, él, no era así.

- ¡Rick! - NaNi se acercó a Castle estrujándole una pierna en señal de alegría, repitiendo Alexis el mismo gesto.

- Todo bien, señor Castle, puede marcharse. - dijo Kate, incapaz de apartar su mirada de su hija y del afecto que procesaba por Richard.

- Está bien, espero vernos pronto Kate. - Le soltó un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

NaNi se sentó en las rodillas de Kate viendo como los Castle se marchaban hacia el ascensor, esperando poder volver a ver pronto a Alexis que la despedía, saludando con la mano, mientras era llevada en los brazos de su padre.

- Papa, te tengo dicho que no quiero que venga la niña a comisaria. - Kate dirigiéndose a su padre.

- Cariño, las niñas estaban preocupadas y Martha también. Además tenían muchas ganas de verte, las dos. - especificó.

- ¡Chicos! - Dirigiéndose a Ryan y Esposito.

- ¿Si jefa? - contestaron tanto Ryan como Espósito.

- ¿Podéis cubrirme un rato? Me apetece ir a comer con mi familia. - Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa - ¿Queréis que os traiga algo de Remi's?

* * *

Mientras Kate, con su familia, se dirigía a comer algo en la cafetería más cercana a la comisaria, en otra parte de la ciudad Richard Castle estaba confundido, preocupado porque un fan psicópata hubiera escogido sus peores obras. Y eso, no le encajaba.

Al terminar la comida, Kate decidió llevar a su padre y a NaNi a su apartamento, era la hora de la siesta y era de vital importancia para el crecimiento de su pequeña que durmiera ciertas horas. Mientras su padre le ponía el pijama a la pequeña, decidió que sería bueno releer los libros de Castle y, así ver, si podían encontrar más pistas para atrapar al sospechoso.

* * *

Volvió a comisaría y les paso los libros a Espósito y Ryan. Se marcharon a la sala de descanso con los libros y la bolsa de comida que ella misma les había traído de Remi's, cuando el capitán Montgomery la llamo a su despacho.

- Señor. - dijo Kate, entrando al despacho de su capitán.

- He hablado con el alcalde. El Señor Castle se ha ofrecido para ayudarla con la investigación. Él, mejor que nadie, conoce sus libros.

- Señor... es un civil. Además, por no decir que tiene un ego descomunal... - se quejó.

- Es una orden directa del alcalde. Si el alcalde está contento, el comisario está contento y si él lo está, yo también. - le sonrió.

- ¿Y cuánto durara esto? - preguntó enfadada.

- Hasta que él lo decida. - dijo señalando a Castle, que se encontraba fuera del despacho del capitán, en el marco de la puerta.

- Está bien, señor... - Se retiró a su mesa, saliendo del despacho con una mirada que atravesó a Castle. Si las miradas matasen, habría ocurrido un asesinato.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban los dos solos, en la sala de descanso, repasando el correo de los admiradores de Castle.

- Puedes dejar de mirarme y concentrarte en el trabajo... - le miró fijamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Beckett?

- Que sea rápido, tenemos mucho trabajo.

- ¿Querríais venir y hacer un picnic, tú y NaNi, con Alexis y conmigo, el próximo domingo?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Castle.

- Alexis me ha insistido en que te lo dijera. Tiene ganas de volver a ver a tu pequeña.

- Si te digo que sí, ¿dejaras de molestarme?

- Si.

- Si.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué?

- Que sí, que iremos con vosotros. Pero tú te encargas de todo escritor y ahora vuelve al trabajo.

- Si, jefa. - sonrió feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 005**

Consiguieron solucionar el caso bastante rápido. No fue muy difícil. El asesino era el hermano de la segunda víctima, Alison Tisdale. Consiguieron pasar la semana, tranquilamente, con algún caso por entremedio y las visitas diarias de Castle a comisaria. Hasta que llegó el sábado por la tarde. Todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas a descansar, con todo un domingo libre por delante.

- ¿Recuerdas que mañana tenemos una cita? - le preguntó Richard mientras ayudaba a Kate a ponerse su abrigo.

- ¿Como que una cita? ¿No era un picnic? - lo miró sorprendida.

- Eso quería decir...

- Claro que lo recuerdo... NaNi me lo ha estado recordando cada día, tanto al levantarse como al acostarse.

- Al igual que Alexis... - sonrió.

- Bien, entonces, tú te encargas de todo y yo escojo el lugar.

- Por mí, está bien.

- Entonces, mañana a las diez de la mañana en la puerta este de Central Park.

- ¡Allí estaré! ¡Estaremos!

- Hasta mañana Rick. - Kate desapareció, entrando en el ascensor, dejando a Castle atras.

- Hasta mañana Kate... - susurró.

* * *

Tanto la inspectora como el escritor, salieron de comisaría con una sensación extraña. Algo que, no eran capaz de descifrar. Quizá, miedo. Llevaban años huyendo de compromisos y sentimientos. La vida, les estaba jugando una mala pasada. El uno, por el otro.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - anunció Kate al cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Mami! - gritó la pequeña mientras corría apresurada por el pasillo.

- Relájate nena, que patinaras... Si te rompes algo mañana no podremos ir al picnic con Alexis y Castle.

- Mami, se llama Rick... - le rectificó NaNi.

- Lo sé, cielo. Pero es que me gusta chincharle. Él me llama Beckett...

- Ese es nuestro apellido, ¿o no?

- El me llama por mi apellido... Y yo, por el suyo.

Mientras madre e hija mantenía esa conversación en la sala, Jim salió del cuarto de baño, después de haber preparado la bañera para su nieta.

- ¡Qué bien que ya estés aquí! Así, podrás bañar tú a este terremoto. - sonrió.

- ¿Tan mal se ha portado? - Le pregunto a su padre, mirando, de reojo, a su pequeña.

- No, mal no, ¡fatal! - Le dijo a su hija, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Di que no mami, que es mentira!

- Está bien bicho, el abuelo solo quería gastarte una broma. - le acarició su cabecita - ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea... ¿Y si nos damos un largo baño de espuma, de esos que nos gustan tanto?

- ¿En serio mami?

- Espérame en el baño mientras preparo nuestros pijamas para después.

- Está bien, mami. - asintió mientras caminaba hacia el baño sonriente.

- NaNi, ¿no se te olvida algo? - le preguntó su madre.

La pequeña corrió hacia los brazos de su abuelo, dándole un sonoro beso. - ¡Hasta mañana abuelo!

NaNi volvió a salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño, no sin antes pasar por su habitación a por Eddy, su inseparable amigo.

- Nos vemos el lunes, Katie. Os he dejado lasaña en el horno. Solo tienes que gratinarla. - le informó.

- Papa, eres un cielo. No sé cómo te voy a poder agradecer lo que haces por nosotras.

- Para eso está la familia, mi pequeña. - Jim le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo, antes de salir del apartamento.

* * *

Mientras nuestras chicas se decidían por un largo baño de espuma, una deliciosa lasaña y una película Disney, en otra parte de la ciudad, cierto escritor de éxito, llegaba a su casa con bolsas de la compra para el picnic. - ¡Alexis! - llamó a su hija.

La pequeña calabaza corrió escaleras abajo, seguida muy de cerca de la gran Martha Rodgers, la cual vestía un elegante vestido de fiesta, acompañado de su bolso y zapatos a juego.

- ¡Al fin llegas! - Martha.

- ¿A dónde vas madre? - Le preguntó Castle mientras se acercaba a la isla de la cocina y empezaba a sacar cosas de las bolsas, observado de cerca por Alexis.

- He quedado con unas amigas para ir a la opera. - le informó.

- Está bien, diviértete. - le sonrió - Por cierto, cuando vengas mañana, si no estamos, no te asustes. Nos vamos de picnic.

- ¿Tú de picnic? - se sorprendió Martha.

- Si, de picnic. ¿Algún problema con los picnics?

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada a la que llevaras de picnic?

- ¡Afortunadas!

- ¿En plural?

- Me voy de picnic con mis 3 chicas favoritas...

- ¿Tus tres chicas favoritas?

- Hmmm... La inspectora Beckett, NaNi y mi calabaza.

- Ahora entiendo esa cara de felicidad. - le sonrió - ¡Hasta mañana queridos! - dijo dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y salió del loft.

- Por fin, mañana, iremos de picnic. - saltó Alexis de alegría.

- ¿Tienes ganas calabaza?

- ¡Muchas! Tengo ganas de ver a NaNi y a Kate... - le enumeró con dos de sus deditos.

- Si has estado toda la semana en el cole con NaNi...

- ¡Dad! ¡No lo entenderías! - se rio.

- ¿Has cenado ya?

- No

- ¿Qué te apetece?

- Tu pasta carbonara, no hay otra igual.

- Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si, mientras se hace la pasta, vamos preparando las cosas para mañana?

- ¡Bien!

- Yo te voy diciendo y tú me dices si nos lo llevamos o no...

- ¡De acuerdo, Dad!

- ¿Bebida?

- Zumos y agua.

- Para nosotros, un vino.

- Bien. ¿Fruta?

- ¿Uvas y fresas?

- Bien

- ¿Sándwiches?

- Encargados, listos para recoger mañana temprano. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Bien, ¿algo más?

- ¡La manta! - gritaron al unísono.

Teniéndolo todo listo para el día siguiente, decidieron cenar mientras veían una película de animación, de esas que tanto le encantaban a Alexis. Una vez terminada la cena, recogieron todo y arreglaron la cocina.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Castle, inquieto, se levantó temprano. No podía esperar. Estaba de los nervios. Para él, estaba a punto de tener su primera cita con Kate. Decidió darse una ducha y vestirse de forma informal. Un jean y una camiseta azul cielo, acompañada de una sudadera negra de sport y sus zapatillas deportivas.

Como todavía tenía tiempo decidió empezar a hacerle el desayuno a una alegre Alexis, que bajaba sonriente por las escaleras, vestida con sus leggins negros, la camiseta que le regalo NaNi para su cumpleaños, con el dibujo de Hello Kitty y sus deportivas blancas.

- Alexis, todavía hace fresco para ir en manga corta. Por favor, sube a por una sudadera. - le indicó.

- Sí, dad. - asintió - ¿Dad?

- Dime, calabaza.

- ¿Me haces tostadas y un zumo?

- Claro, cielo. - Como le había pedido su pequeña se puso hacer tostadas mientras salía el café de la cafetera, acercándose a la nevera para sacar la mantequilla y el zumo de naranja.

* * *

Una vez desayunados y listos para salir, cogieron la cesta y la manta, poniéndose en camino a la tienda de sándwiches. Cuando llegaron a la entrada este de Central Park, Beckett cargada con una cesta similar a la de ellos les esperaba acompañada de una ansiosa NaNi, que solo hacía más que dar saltitos, mientras su madre la mantenía sujeta a su mano.

- ¡Alexis! - la llamó moviendo la manita a modo de saludo.

- ¡NaNi! - la llamó ella también, repitiendo el mismo gesto con la mano.

Cuando Castle llego al sitio acordado, soltó la mano de Alexis, que abrazo fuertemente a NaNi.

- ¡Buenos días Beckett! - sonrió sin poder ocultar su alegría de volver a verla.

- ¡Buenos días Rick! - le devolvió la sonrisa - Kate..., fuera d la comisaria, soy Kate.

- Está bien, Kate. ¡Hola NaNi! - saludó a la pequeña acariciando su cabecita. La niña lo miro y, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que se agachara a su altura. Así lo hizo Richard. Entonces NaNi, le paso las manos por el cuello propiciando un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola Alexis! - Kate también se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y besó su mejilla. Alexis le regaló un adorable abrazo.

- ¿Vamos chicas? - preguntó Richard encantado con el plan familiar.

- ¡Sí! - respondieron las tres a la vez.

Se adentraron en Central Park, buscando una zona de césped, que no estuviera muy lejos de los columpios y, a la vez, pudieran cobijarse por un árbol. Aunque no hiciera todavía mucho calor, en el mes de mayo, a mediodía, apretaba el sol con ganas, si se lo proponía.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

Una vez localizada la zona donde harían el picnic, se instalaron en ella, extendiendo la manta que traían cada uno. Sacaron las respectivas cosas de las cestas, dándose cuenta así de lo parecidos que eran sus gustos. Una vez las niñas les ayudaron, les pidieron permiso pasa ir a jugar a los columpios. Asintieron y, entre ellos, se instaló un incómodo silencio que ninguno, por más de media hora, supo cómo romper.

- ¿Cómo va tu último libro? - Le pregunto Kate, cogiendo una de las botellas de agua de encima de la manta.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿El ultimo de Derrick? ¿O el que se basa en ti? - le contestó.

- El que se basa en mí, por supuesto. Necesito saber cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme. - Le dijo sin dejar de observar a las dos niñas.

Castle la miro sin saber muy bien que contestar, si ella no quería que la siguiera, entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado una cita con ellos en el parque? - Kate, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, aunque ya lo has hecho.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te siga?

- Me preocupa que te pase algo en medio de un caso.

- ¿Crees que me puede pasar algo? - Le preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar en medio de un caso, ni como reaccionara un sospechoso. Y, además, no entiendo tu capricho de estar pegado a mí. - bufó.

- Si tanto me detestas... ¿Por qué aceptaste venir al picnic? - preguntó molesto.

- Por ellas. ¿No ves cómo van siempre juntas? Parece que vayan pegadas con pegamento. NaNi nunca se había aferrado tanto a alguien como con Alexis. - Las observaba con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Estás llorando?

- No lloro, solo estoy emocionada. No quiero que pierdan esa amistad tan grande que tienen solo porque tú y yo no nos llevemos bien o te pueda pasar algo. - le explicó, obviando los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella - No es solo que te pueda pasar algo a ti sino, también, a mí.

- No tiene que pasarnos nada, a ninguno de los dos. Somos compañeros, ¡nos protegeremos el uno al otro! - le soltó convencido.

- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, Rick...

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo q te preocupa realmente?

- ¿Quieres que te cuente mis secretos para tener más información para tu libro?

- Kate... algo te afecta más de lo normal... Yo solo... - titubeó - Me cuentes lo que me cuentes, quedará entre tú y yo.

- De acuerdo Castle, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta, ¿cómo llevas ser padre soltero?

- No me gusta este cambio de conversación. - se quejó.

- Yo te cuento mis secretos y tú los tuyos. Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones. Además, quiero saber dónde me meto si mi hija se encuentra cerca.

- Está bien. Palabra de Boy Scout.

- Palabra de inspectora.

- La madre de Alexis no se quiso hacer cargo de ella. Ni siquiera llegamos a casarnos. Cuando se enteró que estaba embaraza me lo dijo y punto. No quería tener nada que ver con ella, ni conmigo. Me dijo que le había arruinado la vida y la figura. Que solo era un entretenimiento para ella.

- No tenía ni idea Rick. Debió ser duro.

- Podría haberlo sido pero, fue una suerte para mí que mi madre estuviera cerca.

- Yo tenía a mi padre también... - susurró rememorando parte de su pasado.

- Cuando nació, a las dos horas, la dejo sola en la habitación. Me llamo, de camino al hospital, diciéndome que mi hija iba a nacer. Cuando llegue ya había desaparecido. No hemos vuelto a saber de ella. Alexis solo consta como hija mía en el registro. Mi abogado se encargó de todo para que el día de mañana su madre no pueda reclamarla, ni exigirme nada de nada.

- Dios mío Rick... Esto es peor que lo mío... - le contesto la inspectora, mirándolo a los ojos, observando como él agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Tú eres lo más parecido a una madre que ha conocido... No sabes cómo le gustan esos gestos de cariño que tienes con ella. - le sonrió - Tengo que reconocer que a mí también.

- No cuesta nada demostrar un poco de afecto hacia un niño y más si es Alexis. Es una niña muy dulce. - le sonrió, restándole importancia.

- Y ahora... te toca a ti.

- Está bien Rick, pero de aquí no puede salir. Júramelo.

- Palabra de Richard Edgar Castle.

* * *

En ningún momento de la conversación se dieron cuenta que sus pequeñas los observaban, sin perder detalle alguno. Esos dos monstruitos se traían algo entre manos. Algo que, según ellas, ya empezaba a suceder.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece Rick?

- Por el principio. Te prometo mantenerme callado y respetando tus tiempos, igual que tú has hecho conmigo.

- Cuando entre en la academia conocí un chico…

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡Castle! ¡Dijiste que te mantendrías callado!

- Perdona, sigue por favor... - Llevándose dos dedos a los labios, hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera. Kate, sonrió.

- Ese chico fue mi compañero en la academia, me ayudo a sobrellevar la carga de los pesados entrenamientos y los difíciles exámenes. En resumidas cuentas, éramos un equipo, nos apoyábamos el uno al otro y nos ayudábamos tanto como podíamos. Cuando nos licenciamos nos destinaron a la 12 y, ahí, al no estar en la misma planta empezamos a tener una relación.

- Vaya Kate... Eso es muy bonito...

- Por favor... Cuanto antes acabe mejor...

- Perdona...

- Después de 2 años de relación decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Hasta ahí todo genial. Pero, por mala suerte, su capitán y el mío, al ver que éramos los mejores de cada planta, decidieron que hiciéramos equipo. Estuvimos un año trabajando conjuntamente hasta que una mañana, no me sentía muy bien y fui a ver a Lanie. Ella confirmo mis sospechas…

- ¿Estabas embarazada?

- Sí. De seis semanas, más o menos. Cuando me disponía a contárselo a Robert, a la hora de la cena, nos llamaron por un cadáver encontrado.

* * *

_**FLASBACK**_

_El sonido de dos teléfonos móviles sonó en la sala, interrumpiendo la cena. Justo antes de que ella le contase algo importante a él, del mismo modo que él deseaba haerle una pregunta de vital importancia._

_- ¡Beckett!_

_- ¡Adams!_

_- ¡Está bien, enseguida vamos! - Kate._

_- De acuerdo, ¿me mandas la dirección? ¡Ok, gracias! - Robert._

_Salieron del apartamento en dirección a la escena del crimen, preguntándose mentalmente, cada uno, cuando le podrían comentar eso tan importante al otro, deseando llegar a casa. Llegaron a la escena del crimen sin darse cuenta que una sombra los vigilaba, una sombra de alguien muy sospechoso que no quería que su crimen fuera descubierto._

_Cuando ya se dirigían al coche, Robert observo como alguien los seguía y lo último que Kate esperaba era oír un disparo, unos pasos salir corriendo y Robert desplomarse en sus brazos, sangrando abundantemente. Por una herida de bala, en el pecho, a la altura del corazón._

_- ¡Robert! Por favor... ¡Noooo!_

_- Por favor, Kate, escúchame... ¡No llores preciosa! Te quiero más que a mi vida. No es nada, la ambulancia llegara pronto._

_- Robert, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡no puedes hacernos esto! - gritó inmovilizada por el pánico - Estoy embarazada, por favor,... Robert... ¡No te mueras! - La pobre detective no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos._

_- ¡Oh! ¡Mi vida! Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. - Beso a su amada con pasión y, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Robert, cayo inconsciente. Y murió._

_Al fondo de la calle se oyó el sonido de las sirenas, pero ya era tarde, Robert había muerto en acto de servicio, dejando a una desconsolada Kate y a una pequeña que nunca conocería._

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

* * *

Kate no pudo remediarlo y las lágrimas salieron descontroladamente.

- Kate, lo siento mucho... De verdad, no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada Rick, no he terminado... - endureció su mirada - Para más inri, cuando Lanie le hizo la autopsia le encontró una alianza de matrimonio, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ¿sabes lo que significa eso Castle?

Castle abrazó a Kate con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que se desahogara y llorara, tanto como quisiera, para así poder aliviar un poco su pena. Las niñas, viendo en la situación que estaban sus padres, abrazados, el uno al otro, solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos y gritar.

- ¡Sí! - dijeron al unísono, acompañado de un choque de puños. Confirmando, entre ellas, que el plan había surgido efecto.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 007 **

Mientras las pequeñas miraban embelesadas las acciones de sus correspondientes progenitores, no se dieron cuenta que uno de los niños, detrás de ellas, en el tobogán, subía sin querer hacer cola y empujando a todo el que se encontraba por delante. Con tan mala suerte, para nuestras pequeñas, que empujando a Alexis, que estaba detrás de NaNi, cayeron por el tobogán dando una voltereta y rompiéndose los pantalones y raspándose las rodillas contra el frio metal del tobogán.

Un grito distrajo a Castle y Beckett y, mirando en dirección donde estaban sus pequeñas, pudieron observar toda la escena sin perder detalle alguno. Salieron corriendo en dirección a ellas como alma que lleva el diablo, pudiéndolas recoger del tobogán, antes que sus pequeñas cabezas tocaran el suelo y las heridas fueran peores.

Las pequeñas, al ver a sus padres cogerlas casi al vuelo, se asustaron aún más que por las heridas en sí. Las llevaron en brazos, consolándoles el llanto, en dirección a las mantas del picnic. Allí, cada una aferrándose a su progenitor, intentaron contener el llanto, mientras sus padres les decían palabras al oído, para así poder calmarlas. Ambas se aferraron al cuello de su padre y de su madre, mientras ellos frotaban su espalda suavemente.

- Alexis, tranquila. Ya está. Ya paso. - susurró Richard.

- NaNi cielo, tranquila... Ya está... - pronunció bajito Kate.

- ¡Mis pantalones! - reaccionaron tanto Alexis como NaNi cuando secaron sus lágrimas. Provocando la risa en sus padres. La preocupación por su ropa fue más evidente que el dolor por la caída o el rasguño.

- Son unos simples pantalones NaNi, no pasa nada. - Kate.

- Anda chicas, vamos a la fuente. Nos lavaremos las manos y limpiaremos un poco esos raspones. - Richard.

* * *

Las niñas, sin pensárselo, se cogieron cada una, a una mano de Rick y las llevo a la fuente, sentándolas en un banco. Primero les lavó las manos, sin descuidar sus pequeñas heridas. Kate, se quedó observándolos desde la manta. Como le hubiese gustado que Robert estuviera allí con ella y con NaNi en momentos como ese. Aunque lo que le asustó fue que aquel pensamiento se borró de su mente en un segundo, centrando su mirada en él. Castle. Incapaz de borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

La inspectora miró el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de comer, aunque antes de preparar todo, sacó de su bolso un pequeño botiquín, esperando la vuelta de los tres. Cuando Castle volvió con las pequeñas, Kate ya había sacado la mayoría de las cosas de la bolsa, repartiéndolo para cada uno en su correspondiente plato con su bebida. Richard, se sentó al igual que un indio, indicándole a cada niña que se sentara cada una, en una pierna. Kate enseguida lo entendió, sabía que a los niños no les hacía mucha gracia el agua oxigenada. Richard cogió fuerte, de la cintura, a cada niña.

- ¡Mami! ¡No! ¡Pica! - se quejó NaNi.

- Lo se cielo, pero será solo un momento. - Kate.

- ¡Papi! ¡No quiero! Pica mucho... - Alexis.

- Será un momento nada más... - Richard besó a cada una de las niñas en su frente - Sois muy valientes... - Pero las niñas eran incapaces de atender a razones - Escuchadme las dos - dijo en un tono melodramático, captando la atención de las niñas - ¿Queréis que se os infecte la herida? ¿Sabéis lo que pasa cuando se infecta? - las niñas negaron concentradas en él - Pues que después os tienen que cortar la pierna y pareceríais un pirata con una pequeñita pata de palo... - asintió convencido y haciéndoles muecas.

- ¡Pirata! - respondieron ambas niñas con cara de susto.

- Hmmm... Como el pirata pata de palo o barba negra, ¿No os sabéis la historia? - sonrió al ver que Kate estaba a punto de terminar con la cura.

- ¡Esto ya está! - anunció Kate feliz y sonriendo a Richard, agradecida por su ayuda.

- ¡Gracias mami! - NaNi.

- ¡Gracias Kate! - Alexis.

- ¿Nos la cuentas después la historia de pata de palo? - preguntaron ambas a Richard.

- Claro, pero ahora vamos a comer, después cuando acabemos os la cuento. Nos estiramos aquí un ratito y os la cuento, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! - Alexis y NaNi.

* * *

Las niñas se bajaron de las piernas d Rick y se sentaron en la manta, esperando la comida con hambre y ganas de acabar, para que Rick les contara la historia de los piratas. Kate miro a Rick a los ojos, pronunciando un 'gracias' muy bajito. A lo que él respondió un 'de nada', igual de bajito. Mientras comían tranquilamente y sus pequeñas les comentaban que la próxima semana estrenaban una nueva película Disney, que querían ver, intentaron convencerlos entre besos y abrazos, hasta conseguir una media promesa de ambos adultos de acudir los cuatro juntos a verla. Al rato, Richard se ofreció a ir a buscar unos helados y café para ellos al puestecillo más cercano.

- ¿A ver, que van a tomar las señoritas? - preguntó haciendo un gesto a lo mayordomo.

- ¡Helado de fresa! - contestaron a la vez.

- NaNi, ¿cómo se piden las cosas?

- Un helado de fresa, por favor, señor Rick. - se sonrojó.

- Con Rick es suficiente NaNi, no me hagas más mayor de lo que soy. - sonrió, acariciando su cabecita.

- ¿Y la guapa detective? - dirigió su mirada a Kate. Se ruborizó.

- Un café con leche desnatada y dos de azúcar de vainilla, señor escritor. - le sonrió.

- ¡Marchando! - lanzó Richard alejándose hacia el puesto. Mientras tanto, las chicas recogían todo lo que habían utilizado para así dejar espacio para poder estirarse a contemplar el cielo.

* * *

Al observar las nubes, Kate pudo darse cuenta de que cada niña se había puesto a cada uno de sus costados y le cogían la mano, sin soltarse ni un momento, como si tuvieran miedo de que se fuera a escapar.

- ¡Kate! Mira esa nube, parece un árbol... - Alexis.

- Mami, esa es una flor... - NaNi.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonitas! ¿Qué más podéis ver? - les preguntó.

Al mismo tiempo que las pequeñas iban describiendo las nubes, muy despacio, sus pequeñas voces se iban apagando, para así dar paso a una reconfortante siesta, abrazadas a Kate. Cuando Richard llego hasta donde estaba instalada la manta pudo observar como las pequeñas habían caído rendidas después de comer. No pudo más que reír por lo bajo, sin perder de vista en la posición que estaban las niñas abrazadas a Kate. Aferradas a sus manos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago con esto? - susurró encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando los helados.

- ¡Comérnoslos!

- Se nos enfriara el café...

- No importa, con el susto que se han llevado antes, no me apetece despertarlas, déjalas que descansen...

- ¿Crees que la semana que viene podríamos llevarlas al cine? - le dijo mientras se sentaba y le pasaba uno de los helados.

- ¿Me está proponiendo una cita señor Castle? ¿Y utiliza mi hija y a la suya de excusa? - alzó sus cejas mirándole.

- Si no quieres no pasa nada... - se avergonzó y perdió su mirada en su helado - Simplemente me pareció buena idea ir los cuatro juntos... Alexis te aprecia...

- Y yo a ella, es adorable...

- Como el padre... - le guiñó un ojo.

- Más quisieras tu... - le dio un toque en el hombro, mientras tapaba a ambas niñas que se acurrucaron la una con la otra.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó.

- Shhh... Calla Rick, que las vas a despertar... - le ofreció una media sonrisa mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Sin darse cuenta, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, estaba a gusto con él. Más que a gusto. Deseando que aquel día no acabase nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 008**

Una semana. Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde aquella cita en el parque. Demasiado ocupados como para concretar la salida al cine con las pequeñas. Era la tarde del viernes y ya todos estaban listos para marcharse a sus casas a descansar de una nueva semana dura, entre niñeras muertas y jóvenes navegando, por el lago de Central Park, con un tiro en el pecho.

- ¿Iba en serio lo del cine? - le preguntó Kate a Richard en el ascensor.

- Las niñas se llevan bien y tú y yo nos soportamos, no me apetece ir con nadie más que no sea contigo si tengo q ver otra nueva peli Disney. - le sonrió

- Está bien, ¿quedamos mañana? - preguntó algo cohibida.

- ¿Por qué no hoy? Y así, después, podemos ir a cenar los cuatro. - se encogió de hombros intentando quitar presión a su propuesta.

- ¡Hecho! Pero, tú pagas la cena y yo el cine.

- De eso nada, invito yo que para eso lo sugerí.

- Ni hablar, a medias, o nada.

- Está bien... A medias. - aceptó Richard a regañadientes - ¿Nos vemos allí?

- Pasamos a recogeros en una hora. ¿Estaréis listos?

Richard asintió mientras alzaba su brazo para parar un taxi. Kate se subió a su coche y vio como Richard desaparecía.

- NaNi, ¡mami está en casa! - entró Kate feliz al apartamento.

- Llegas pronto Katie. - salió Jim al paso, feliz de ver a su hija unas cuantas horas antes de lo habitual.

- Lo sé. Ha sido un día duro... Menos mal que saldremos para distraernos un poco...

- ¿Vais a salir? ¿A dónde? - preguntó Jim intrigado.

- Primero al cine y, después, iremos a cenar. Con Alexis y su padre. - le informó.

- ¿Con el escritor? Cielo, ¿estás segura? - Jim se quedó desconcertado. Su hija, tras la muerte de Robert, nunca había mostrado interés por ningún otro hombre.

- Si papa, tranquilo, solo quedamos por las niñas y nos hacemos compañía.

- Está bien Katie, ya eres mayorcita...

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi bicho?

- En el cuarto, está ocupada pintando.

- Pues como no se espabile, llegaremos tarde. Hemos quedado en una hora.

- Bueno, entonces, yo me macho.

- Está bien papa, gracias por todo. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

- Claro que si, cuenta con ello, cielo.

* * *

Kate acompaño a su padre a la puerta. Despidiéndose de él. Después, fue a ver a su hija y a darle las nuevas noticias sobre la salida de esa tarde-noche, cuando se la encontró en su cuarto, en la alfombra, toda estirada en el suelo, pintando y sudando sin parar.

- Cielo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kate preocupada tocando su frente.

- Si mami, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho calor.

- Cariño, ve al baño. Te daré una ducha y te pondré un pijama limpio. Estás con bastante fiebre.

- No mami, en serio, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de calor. - NaNi hizo el intento de levantarse y se mareó. Kate la cogió en brazos justo a tiempo. La llevó al baño y, tras rellenar un poco la bañera con agua tibia, la metió en ella.

- Cielo, no te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida. Mami va a buscarte una muda y una toalla limpia.

- Sí, mami.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, un Richard Castle y una impaciente Alexis esperaban en la sala a que sonara el timbre del portero. Pero no sucedió. Pasaron dos horas y Castle, nervioso no pudo aguantar más y cogió su móvil y llamo a la inspectora.

- ¿Sí? - sonó medio adormilada.

- Kate soy yo, ¿estáis bien?

- Perdona Rick que no te haya llamado. Surgió un imprevisto y no podemos quedar.

- Pero, ¿estáis bien?

- Sí, tranquilo. Al llegar a casa, NaNi tenía un poco de fiebre y tuve que darle un baño. Después, nos echamos un rato en el sofá y nos hemos quedado dormidas las dos.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias. No te preocupes, nos vemos el lunes.

- Sí, claro... Hasta el lunes... Espero que NaNi se recupere pronto.

- ¡Gracias!

Al terminar la llamada, Rick, apenado, tuvo una idea. - Alexis...

- ¿Está bien NaNi, dad? - preguntó preocupada al escuchar la conversación.

- Sí, cielo. Estate tranquila, solo es un poco de fiebre.

- ¿Qué te parece si la sesión de cine la hacemos en casa de NaNi?

- Me parece estupendo. Voy a por una mochila y meteré unas pelis. - salió corriendo.

- Cógete una chaqueta que cuando estés lista nos marchamos y pasaremos por la tienda a por palomitas y helado.

- Está bien Dad. - le respondió Alexis subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

Una vez salieron del loft, en dirección a la tienda, donde compraron todo lo que se les pudo ocurrir, cogieron un taxi.

- No te muevas de aquí y no te destapes. - le dijo Kate a NaNi, arropándola aún más y dándole un beso en la frente, cuando se levantó al oír el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron, bajito, tanto padre como hija, frente a Kate.

- Como no podéis ir al cine, el cine ha venido a vosotras. - sonrió Richard fijando sus ojos en la inspectora.

- No teníais que haberos molestado. - dijo Kate agradecida.

- ¡Hola Kate! - le saludó Alexis, tirando de su pantalón de pijama.

- ¡Hola Alexis! - la saludo acariciándole la cabeza y se agachó para besar su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo esta NaNi? - preguntó preocupada.

- Está en la sala, ve a verla. Se pondrá muy, muy, contenta de verte. Dame la bolsa y la llevo a la cocina. - Alexis le dio la bolsa a Kate y salió disparada hacia la sala.

- Pasa Rick, no te quedes ahí... - Kate cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, a sacar las cosas de la bolsa que traía Alexis, seguido de un Castle, un poco avergonzado de encontrarse allí sin ser invitado.

- Rick, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto viendo que no decía nada y repetía las acciones de ella, sacado todo de las bolsas.

- Sí, perdona... debía haberte dicho que vendríamos...

- Tranquilo... Nos lo podemos pasar igual de bien aquí que en la calle. - le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Alexis se ha traído casi toda su colección Disney. - le guiñó un ojo, cambiando de actitud.

- Quieres decir que tendremos bastantes películas, ¿no? - ambos rompieron a reír - Es muy amable de tu parte que vengáis a verla y os hayáis molestado en traer todo esto, le dijo señalando las bolsas de patatas, palomitas y las tarrinas de helado.

- Es que no sabíamos muy bien que os apetecería...

- No te preocupes, has traído demasiado y después no cenaran...

- ¿Cenar?

- Claro, si tú traes el cine, yo me encargare de la cena, ¿te parece?

- Claro. ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocar todo esto?

- No hace falta, pero podrías ir a ver a la enfermita y no dejar que se destape. - le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

- Eso está hecho.

* * *

Kate se quedó en la cocina organizando todo lo que, sus inesperados invitados, le habían traído. Con un único pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, '¿cómo podía ser que se preocupara tanto por ellas?'. Apenas llevaban trabajando juntos dos semanas y desde el primer día le traía un café, como a ella le gustaba, y siempre, sin ningún día de excepción, preguntaba por NaNi. Al igual que ella lo hacía por Alexis.

Richard se marchó a la sala, donde pudo observar como las pequeñas charlaban de la película que les apetecía ver, mientras Alexis le explicaba todas y cada una de las cosas que habían comprado.

- Ey... enfermita, ¿cómo te encuentras? - se acercó hasta NaNi para dejarle un beso en su cabecita.

- ¡Hola Rick! Bien, gracias. - le sonrió la pequeña.

- No deberías destaparte o sino no te recuperaras. - le dijo a la niña, arropándola más, como había hecho su madre para, después, sentarse a su lado, en el sofá, donde, rápidamente, Alexis se subió a sus piernas.

- Dad, ¿crees que podamos tomar un poco de helado? - le preguntó cariñosa.

- Pillina... ya me parecía a mí que estabas muy cariñosa de pronto... No se calabaza, deberías preguntárselo a Kate.

- ¿Qué debería preguntarme Alexis? - entró en ese momento la inspectora.

- Si podemos tomar un poco de helado...

- Claro que si cielo. ¿Me quieres acompañar y os lo preparo?

- ¡Claro! - Alexis se bajó de las piernas de su padre y se acercó a Kate, dándole la mano, en dirección a la cocina

- ¿Rick? - preguntó Kate.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te apetece un poco de helado?

- No gracias, me esperare hasta después de la cena

- Ok. Cielo, ¿te apetece helado de chocolate o de fresa?

- De fresa, mami...

- Ok, enseguida vamos.

* * *

Dejando a Alexis en la isla de la cocina, se acercó al armario y saco dos bols para helado al igual que dos cucharas. Para después, sacar del congelador, el helado de fresa y la nata de la nevera.

- Alexis, cielo, ¿tú de que lo quieres?

- De fresa estará bien Kate, gracias.

- No me las des las gracias, cielo. Gracias a vosotros por haber venido. - le dejó un beso en su frente.

Kate cogió una gran bola de helado de fresa y la puso en cada bol al igual que un buen chorro de nata, acompañándolo así de sirope de fresa. Después, alzó a Alexis, bajándola de la isleta.

- Cielo, ¿quieres ponerte más cómoda? Te puedo dejar uno de los pijamas de NaNi. - le acarició una de sus mejillas - Así os podéis estirar en la alfombra y taparos con la manta mientras veis la peli.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó contenta.

- Claro, cariño.

- Gracias, me gustaría mucho.

Se encaminaron a la sala llevando los dos bols de helado, dándole una a NaNi y el otro se lo entregaron a Rick.

- Pero... Yo no quería... - les dijo Richard confuso.

- Es mío dad... ¡No te lo comas!

- Gracias mami. - NaNi.

- De nada, tesoro. Por cierto, ¿a qué le dejas a Alexis un pijama de los tuyos?

- ¡Sí! - NaNi.

- Ven Alexis, vamos a por el pijama. - agarró la mano de Alexis - Rick, puedes ir poniendo esos cojines en la alfombra. Enseguida volvemos. - le dijo señalando los cojines del sofá donde no estaban sentados, marchándose con Alexis a la habitación de NaNi.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la sala, Alexis con uno de los pijamas de NaNi y Kate con una manta y dos almohadas, pudieron observar como Rick le mostraba a NaNi las películas que Alexis había escogido para que pudieran ver esa tarde.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - Kate.

- ¡Qué pijama más bonito Alexis! - Richard.

- Gracias Dad... Me lo ha dejado NaNi para estar cómoda. - Alexis.

- Desde hoy es tuyo para cuando te quedes a dormir conmigo. - NaNi.

- Entonces, el día que tú te quedes en casa, te dejare escoger el que más te guste como ha hecho tu mama y será para ti. Para cuando tú te quedes. - Alexis.

- ¡Gracias Alexis! - NaNi le hizo señas a su amiga para que se acercara y así poder abrazarla.

Kate retiro la mesa de centro de la sala y puso las dos almohadas. Estiro la manta, indicándoles a las niñas que ya se podían estirar en la alfombra. Así lo hicieron, tumbadas y tapadas, y comiéndose su helado. Viendo su película favorita, 'La Bella y la Bestia'.

Kate le indico a Rick, con la cabeza, que la siguiera hasta la cocina, donde allí podrían charlar, sin molestarlas y sin ser molestados.

- ¿Qué te apetece que haga de cena Rick?

- Cualquier cosa estará bien... - sonrió, pensando que sería perfecto estar así, día tras día.

- ¿Te parece bien un poco de pasta? - esperó hasta que le asentía - Puedes ir escogiendo uno de los vinos del mueble de la entrada, para acompañar la cena.

- ¿Quiere emborracharme inspectora? - le picó Richard.

- No tonto... - no pudo evitar reír - Pero creo que un buen vino acompañara perfectamente a la pasta.

* * *

Kate se puso manos a la obra con la cena, indicándole a Castle donde se encontraba cada cosa para, así, poder ayudarla con la cena. Le señaló donde se encontraban las copas para el vino y este saco 2. Las sirvió, dándole una a Kate que lo saboreo muy gratamente. Hacía tiempo que no bebía una copa de vino con la cena y más en compañía masculina.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, Castle aprovecho para poner la mesa y avisar a las niñas que, ya hacía rato habían llevado los bols y los habían puesto a lavar y, habían cambiado de película. Se sentaron todos a cenar a la mesa no sin antes, Kate, darle a cada una de las niñas una bata con distintos motivos animados y unas zapatillas para que no se enfriaran.

Una vez sentados a la mesa Kate pudo observar cómo podría acostumbrarse a eso. Lo que había perdido en dos ocasiones. Primero, el día que su madre murió. Después, el día que Robert perdió su vida en servicio. Una familia.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 009**

La cena transcurrió sin problemas. Las niñas no dejaron ni rastro en el plato y se acabaron sus vasos de leche, mientras los adultos acompañaron su comida con un buen vino. Las pequeñas pidieron permiso para volver a la sala, no sin antes recoger su plato y su vaso, marchándose y dejando a los adultos solos.

Kate se levantó de la mesa recogiendo, platos y cubiertos, seguida del escritor que llevaba con él las copas y la botella de vino, ya, medio vacía.

- ¿Te apetece un café Rick?

- Sí, por favor. Si te parece, ¿acabo de recoger mientras lo preparas?

- No te molestes, ve a la sala... - le sonrió - Enseguida te lo llevo. Acabare de recoger.

- De ninguna de las maneras... Soy un invitado, pero eso no quita que también pueda recoger. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Está bien, pero nada de fregar los platos. - le contestó mientras ponía la cafetera.

- Está bien, lo que tú digas... No vaya a ser que me dispares...

- Como se te ocurre, en casa no voy armada, hay una niña siempre por aquí rondando...

- Voy a ver que hacen los monstruitos mientras acaba la cafetera. - cuando terminó de recoger parte de la cocina.

- Entretanto voy fregando todo esto. - asintió.

* * *

Castle salió a la sala de estar donde desde el marco de la puerta pudo observar como las pequeñas veían la película Disney, embobadas, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observabas. En la cocina, Kate preparó las tazas para el café una vez tuvo los platos limpios. Salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala con las dos tazas de café, encontrándose a Castle por el camino.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó la inspectora.

- Las observo, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que las estoy vigilando. - se encogió de hombros.

- Están demasiado embobadas con la película. - sonrió

- Hmmm... - cogiendo la taza de café que le ofrecía Kate, aprovechando el momento para rozar su mano - Gracias.

- De nada. - le contestó ruborizándose.

Se adentraron en la sala, acomodándose en el sofá, observando a las pequeñas, mientras ellos también veían la película. Se hizo un silencio para nada incomodo, no querían molestar a sus pequeñas, les encantaba verlas así, completamente inmersas en su mundo Disney.

* * *

Una vez termino la película, Castle pensó que ya era demasiado tarde y que deberían marcharse. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que las pequeñas se habían dormido plácidamente.

- Yo... - se puso nervioso - Nosotros deberíamos marcharnos, es tarde.

- Puedes dejarla a dormir aquí, si quieres. - le dijo sincera.

- ¿No te importa?

- Para nada, NaNi ya se quedó en tu casa. Ahora es el turno de Alexis. - sonrió.

Kate se levantó del sofá dejando la taza en la mesita de la sala, junto al sofá. Destapó a las niñas y, agachándose a su altura, cogió a NaNi en brazos. - Sígueme...

Castle repitió la acción de Kate, agachándose a recoger a Alexis y llevándola en brazos. Una vez se adentraron en la habitación, Kate se acercó a la mesita de noche. Encendió una lamparita. Aparto las sabanas para depositar a su pequeña en su cama. Rick hizo lo mismo, no sin antes darles un beso en la frente. Kate se acercó a ellas, depositando un suave beso en cada una de las pequeñas.

- Bueno, yo me marcho. Es tarde y tenéis que descansar. - cogiendo su abrigo.

- Rick...

- Si mañana NaNi está mejor, ¿te parece que aprovechemos el día?

- ¿En q habías pensado?

- ¿Un día de zoo?

- ¿Al parque d atracciones?

- Está bien. - sonrió Kate - Según se encuentre NaNi, así decidiremos.

- ¿Te parece que pase a por vosotras sobre las 10?

- Está bien, aunque creo que para esa hora ya estarán más que levantadas y con una nueva sesión de cine ante ellas.

- ¿A las 9 entonces?

- ¡Perfecto!

- Entonces, hasta mañana Kate...

- Hasta mañana, Rick... - Dijo la inspectora acompañándolo hasta la puerta piso, regalándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo ir.

* * *

El sol hizo presencia por la ventana de la pequeña NaNi despertándola y quedándose asombrada al ver con quien compartía cama. Alexis, su amiguita.

- ¡Alexis! ¡Alexis! - Le dijo, suavemente, a su amiga para que se despertase

- ¡Déjame dormir, dad! - pronunció Alexis confundida.

- Alexis, ¡soy NaNi! ¡No tú papa! - Alexis abrió los ojos rápidamente. Se le pasó por la cabeza la misma idea que a NaNi, si ella estaba allí, a lo mejor, su padre estaba con Kate. Y, con un poco de suerte, el plan había empezado su curso y pronto serian una auténtica familia. - ¿Quieres decir que a lo mejor tu mama y mí dad?

- No sé... - se encogió de hombros - ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlos?

- ¡Vamos!

* * *

Las niñas se bajaron de la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de Kate, no sin antes ponerse una bata, cada una, y las zapatillas para no coger frio en los pies. Salieron despacio al pasillo sin hacer ruido y cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta de la habitación la ilusión se desvaneció. Kate, dormía sola. Se acercaron lentamente, cada una por un costado de la cama, y subiéndose a ella, se aproximaron a Kate abrazándola y comiéndosela a besos.

- ¡Buenos días, mami!

- ¡Buenos días, Kate!

- ¿Ya estáis levantadas? - abriendo sus ojos - Si todavía es muy pronto, ¡son solo las 6:30!

- Kate, ¿dónde está mi dad?

- Cariño, tu papa se tuvo que ir a casa a dormir y como tú estabas dormida te metimos en la cama con NaNi, pero vendrá para el desayuno, ¿sí?

- ¡Ok! - Alexis.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, bicho? - le dijo a su hija, tocándole la frente.

- ¡Muy bien mami! ¡Mucho mejor!

- Por qué no os metéis un ratito aquí en la cama conmigo y a las 7 nos levantamos, nos duchamos y preparamos el desayuno, ¿qué os parece?

- ¡Vale! - contestaron a la vez. Kate aparto las sabanas de los dos lados de la cama, haciendo sitio a las pequeñas, que se metieron con ella. Cada una a un costado, arrimándose ellas a Kate y abrazándola.

- ¿Qué desayunaremos mami?

- Eso Kate... ¿qué desayunaremos?

- ¿Ya tenéis hambre, pequeños bichos?

- ¡Sí! - respondieron contentas.

- Vale, ¿qué os parece si hacemos una cosa? Os preparo la ropa, os ducháis y yo mientras os preparo el desayuno...

- ¡Vale! - ambas al unísono.

* * *

Kate se levantó de la cama como pudo, con sus dos bichos cogidas a ella, las tiro a la cama y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a las dos. - ¡Guerra de cosquillas!

- ¡Mami, para que me va a dar hipo!

- ¡Para Kate!

- Eso por haberme despertado... ¡pequeñas granujas!

Siguió haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que empezaron a hipar y a tener la respiración entrecortada. - Bien bichos, cuando os calméis un poco y respiréis con normalidad, id al baño, voy a cogeros la ropa y las toallas. - les sonrió acariciando sus cabecitas.

- ¡Está bien, mami!

- ¿Kate? - Alexis un poco preocupada.

- Si, cariño...

- No tengo ropa para ponerme...

- No te preocupes por eso. NaNi puede dejarte de la suya y si no te sientes cómoda, puedo mandarle un SMS a tu padre y decirle que te traiga limpia.

- ¡Yo te la presto Alexis! ¡No te preocupes!

- ¡Gracias NaNi! - se abalanzo sobre su amiga, abrazándola y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Kate, salió en dirección a la habitación de su hija a coger dos mudas, una para cada una, y, de paso, se paró en el armario del pasillo a coger toallas limpias para ambas. Las pequeñas, se bajaron de la cama de Kate y se fueron al cuarto de baño a esperar a la inspectora. Una vez en el baño, Kate lleno la bañera y fue ayudando, una a una, a quitarse el pijama y a meterse en la bañera.

- Quedaos aquí quietecitas. Cuando queráis salir me dais un grito, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! - asintieron.

- Voy a hacer las camas y enseguida vengo.

Kate se retiró del cuarto de baño en dirección a su habitación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta las niñas la estaban llamando y reclamando su atención.

- ¡Kateeee! - Alexis.

- ¡Mamiiiiii! - NaNi.

- ¿Si, bichos? - les dijo entrando al baño.

- Se enfrió el agua, mami...

- Bien, ¿quién quiere salir primero?

- Que salga NaNi, que ayer estuvo malita y no quiero que se ponga otra vez... - Kate sonrió a Alexis y le acarició su mejilla. Volvió a abrir el grifo del agua caliente para que Alexis no se enfriara mientras secaba y bestia a NaNi. Agarrando una mano de su hija y con la otra enrollándola en la toalla empezó a secar su pequeño cuerpo.

- Cuando acabes de vestirte quiero que vayas a la sala.

- Si, mami.

- Yo ayudare a Alexis a hacerle lo mismo que a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. - asintió.

Alexis, inmóvil, miraba embobada la situación entre madre e hija. Ella no podía tener una relación así. Ella no tenía mama. Y deseó que Kate ocupase ese lugar. Y, con un poco de suerte, todo saldría según lo previsto. Ella tendría como mama a Kate y NaNi como papa a su dad. Una familia completa. Una familia feliz.

- ¿Lista Alexis?

- Kate, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¡Claro, princesa!

- ¿Puedes lavarme el pelo?

- Claro que si Alexis. - sonrió - ¿Qué champú quieres? ¿El de manzana como NaNi? ¿O el de cerezas, como yo?

- Como el de NaNi estará bien. ¡Gracias Kate!

- No me tienes que dar las gracias, cariño. - besó su frente.

Kate se dispuso a lavarle el pelo como la pequeña le había pedido. Le encantaba el pelo de Alexis. Esa mata pelirroja que tanto le recordaba al pelo de Martha y esos ojos tan iguales a los de Rick. Cuando ya la tuvo lista la ayudo a salir de la bañera. Mientras la secó, la abrazo, dejándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras la pequeña dejaba caer, por sus mejillas, pequeñas lágrimas.

- Alexis, cielo, ¿estás bien?

- Es que me gusta mucho como me tratas. Es parecido a tener una mama cuando estoy contigo.

- Escúchame Alexis... - le dijo a la niña, levantándole la barbilla, para que la mirara a los ojos - Mientras yo esté aquí o tu estés con nosotras, te voy a tratar igual que a NaNi. Como si en vez de una hija tuviera dos, ¿te parece?

- Pero no quiero que mí dad se enfade...

- Escúchame bien Alexis, ¿tu dad como trata a NaNi?

- Como a mí... Como si también fuera su niña...

- Pues yo haré lo mismo contigo.

- ¡Gracias Kate! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero, cariño. - besó de nuevo su frente - Vamos a vestirte que si no te enfriaras y no quiero que te enfermes. Además tu papi estará a punto de llegar y aún tenemos que hacer el desayuno. - le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

- ¡Vale!

Kate, vistió a Alexis con ropa de su pequeña, le seco el pelo suavemente con una toalla y al acabar lo desenredo. Salieron las dos del baño, en dirección a la cocina, cogidas de la mano. Al pasar por la sala, NaNi se unió a ellas, marchándose las tres a preparar el desayuno.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Las tres juntas, en la cocina, se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno. Eran las 8 de la mañana. Hasta las 9 Rick no parecería. Mientras Kate sacaba la leche y el zumo de la nevera, NaNi con la ayuda de Alexis sacó los bols, cucharas y todo lo necesario para poder comer, colocándolo en la isleta. Al acabar, Kate sentó a cada una de las niñas en un taburete, para que pudieran desayunar con tranquilidad.

- Bien monstruitos... ¿qué vais a querer?

- Cereales con leche. - NaNi.

- Tostadas y zumo. - Alexis.

Kate cogió los cereales del estante y se los volcó en el bol de NaNi, mientras que las tostadas se iban haciendo. Sirvió zumo en el vaso de Alexis y, a continuación, leche en el de NaNi.

- ¿Puedo dejaros aquí sin miedo a que os caigáis? - les preguntó Kate.

- ¡Sí! - contestaron al unísono.

- Entonces, voy a la ducha, recojo lo que hayamos dejado por en medio y enseguida vuelvo. Por favor, no os mováis de aquí y acabaros todo el desayuno.

* * *

Kate puso rumbo a su habitación a coger la ropa que se pondría ese día, pensando que tenía que ser algo cómodo, si quería aguantar el ritmo de esas pequeñas. Se metió debajo de la ducha sin entretenerse apenas. Se lavó el pelo con el champú de cerezas que tanto le gustaba y el cuerpo con el de vainilla que tanto le recordaba a su madre. Salió enseguida. No quería dejar a las pequeñas sin vigilancia por mucho rato. Cuando se secó y vistió se fue hacia la cocina. Su sorpresa, al llegar a la estancia, fue mayor cuando se encontró toda la cocina recogida y los cacharros usados en la pila para lavar. Las pequeñas, sentadas en el sofá de la sala, veían otra de esas películas que tanto les encantaban.

* * *

Puso la lavadora y, mientras se tomaba el café, sonó el timbre de la entrada.

- ¡Buenos días, Rick!

- ¡Buenos días, Kate! ¿Están levantadas ya?

- Sí, pasa. Están en la sala con otra de sus películas.

- Toma, traje café y donuts.

- Pues creo que llegas tarde. Están desayunadas, duchadas, vestidas y listas para la acción. - le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

- Incluso traía ropa para Alexis... - sonrió algo tímido al ver que todo estaba resuelto.

- Solo falta peinarlas. Ven. Vamos a desayunar.

- Perfecto. - Los adultos se marcharon a la cocina a tomarse sus respectivos cafés y a comerse unos donuts.

- ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche NaNi? - preguntó Richard mientras se metía un bocado.

- Estupendamente. Me han despertado ellas a mí. - dijo bajito, tímida. Richard rompió a reír - ¡No te rías, Rick! Lo primero que me ha preguntado Alexis ha sido por ti. No sé pero creo que pensaban que estarías en la cama conmigo. - se sonrojó al decirlo.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Kate salió a la sala y cogió a las pequeñas para peinarlas y acabarlas de arreglarlas. Les hizo una trenza a cada una y las mando a la habitación de NaNi para coger un suéter.

- ¡Dad! - gritó Alexis al ver a su padre y echándose a sus brazos

- ¡Rick! - gritó NaNi, repitiendo el gesto de Alexis.

- ¡Hola monstruitos! ¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche? - les preguntó, cogiéndolas en brazos y sentándose con ellas en el sofá - ¿Cómo estas NaNi? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí Rick. Gracias por preguntar.

- De nada, cielo. - acarició su cabecita - Calabaza, ¿y tú como has pasado la noche?

- ¡Muy bien, Dad! ¿Sabes? He dormido con NaNi y Kate, esta mañana, me ha lavado el pelo. ¡Mira! ¡Huele!

- ¡Manzanas! ¡Mi favorito! - sonrió Richard. Apareció Kate, tras ellas. Él la miró y susurró un "gracias" por lo bajo, sin que las niñas apenas se dieran cuenta. Ella respondió con, "de nada".

- ¿Dónde quieren ir hoy mis princesas? ¿Al zoo o al parque de atracciones?

- Rick... - lo detuvo Kate - Respecto a eso...

Las niñas se miraron con cara de tristeza. Tal vez hoy no pasarían el día juntas y eso las deprimía un poco.

- ¿Hay algún problema Kate? ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de pasar el día juntos? - preguntó Richard preocupado.

- ¡No es eso! - Le dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones - Creo que es mejor ir al zoo. Teniendo en cuenta que ayer NaNi estuvo con fiebre y en las atracciones del parque puede coger frio. - lo miró enternecida ante el temor que había generado en él.

- Por un momento me habías asustado Kate... - reconoció - ¡Iremos al zoo!

- ¡Sí! ¡Al zoo! ¡Al zoo! - gritaron ambas niñas.

- ¿Todo listo? - Richard.

- Un segundo... Voy a por una mochila. Necesitamos unas cuantas cosas. - Kate.

- Kate... No es necesario... - Richard sonrió.

- Cuando se manchen y no tengas con qué limpiarlas, ¡me lo agradecerás! - le sacó la lengua antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

* * *

Kate cogió una de las mochilas de NaNi y metió en ella un par de paquetes de pañuelos, toallitas, un par de botellas de agua... Con todo listo, bajaron a la portería de Kate en busca de un taxi, cuando Castle le comento que había venido en su coche y lo tenía aparcado en la calle de atrás. Kate se quedó sorprendida. Castle había venido con un Prius, último modelo. Con 2 sillas en la parte trasera. Había pensado en todo.

- Pero... ¿Cómo...? - Kate, sorprendida.

- Alexis tiene 2. Una para este y otra para el de mi madre. Solo he tenido que sacar la del coche de mi madre y ponerla aquí. - sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Acaso quieres que nos multen? - la picó - Además, no quiero arriesgarme a que la multa me la pongas tu inspectora... - Kate no pudo reír ante las ocurrencias de su escritor favorito.

Cogieron cada uno a su pequeña y las sentaron en su silla, amarrándolas fuertemente con el arnés y preparándose para salir. Una vez en el zoo, después de 45 minutos de viaje, llegaron justo cuando abrían sus puertas, bajaron a las niñas y mientras se encaminaban hacia la entrada, las pequeñas cogidas de las manos y, a la vez, a la de sus correspondientes progenitores, iban comentando que animales les gustaría ver.

- ¡Yo quiero ver los tigres! - Alexis.

- ¡Yo los delfines! - NaNi.

- ¡Está bien! Seguro que tendremos tiempo para todo, no os preocupéis. - Kate.

* * *

Una vez Rick compro las entradas se encaminaron dentro del zoo mientras miraban un mapa que le había dado la muchacha de la taquilla. Empezaron por los animales de la selva, leones, tigres, panteras... Siguiendo la ruta hacia los hipopótamos, jirafas y rinocerontes. Richard, cada tanto, les tomaba foto a las 3 mientras Kate les daba explicaciones de lo que comían o como cazaban. Cuando Castle no se daba cuenta, Kate, hacia lo mismo que él, intercambiándose los papeles. A media mañana, decidieron pararse a observar las focas mientras ofrecían un espectáculo. Rick se retiró un momento dejando a Kate a cargo de las niñas, mientras él se marchaba a por unos zumos para las peques y unos cafés para ellos. Cuando volvió decidieron sentarse a la sombra de un gran paraguas para que las niñas pudieran descansar sus pequeñas piernecitas y así disfrutar de sus bebidas tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo lo estáis pasando? - pregunto a sus chicas.

- Gracias por el café, Rick... - Kate.

- De nada...

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Podemos ir después a ver los delfines? - NaNi.

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡A los delfines! - Alexis.

- ¡Tenemos tiempo de ver todo lo que queramos! - Richard sonrió ante la emoción de ambas niñas - El espectáculo de los delfines, según pone aquí, no empieza hasta las 4.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver a los osos y los lobos? - Kate.

- Mami... ¿Cómo los que hay en el bosque donde la cabaña del abuelo? - preguntó NaNi.

- Si, cielo. - Kate.

- Por mí, está bien. ¿Qué dices Alexis? - Richard.

- ¡Vale! - Alexis.

* * *

Se levantaron y se marcharon hacia la zona de los animales de montaña. Allí podrían ver osos, lobos, ciervos y demás animales. Después, según la ruta que seguían, podrían ver los animales de granja. Tal vez a las pequeñas les apetecería dar una vuelta en pony.

Cuando ya dieron toda la vuelta al recinto de los animales de montaña, decidieron que era hora comer. Escogieron una zona tranquila, desde donde podían observar a los ponis y, mientras Rick se los mostraba a las niñas, Kate fue a ver que podían comer en el restaurante más cercano.

Había varias opciones de menú. Desde pescado, carnes y pastas, hasta bocadillos. Tras preguntar lo que quería cada uno, Rick acompaño a las niñas a la terraza del restaurante y se sentaron allí. Esperando por Kate. Las pequeñas tomaron un plato de pasta acompañado de un refresco y los adultos una ensalada para compartir y un plato de pescado, acompañado de vino blanco.

Cuando terminaron, Rick se dispuso a ir a por unos helados para las pequeñas y cafés para ellos. Aunque Kate se adelantó a él. Cuando la inspectora llegó de nuevo, pudo observar como Rick había sentado a cada una de las niñas en sus piernas, haciendo muecas y sacándose fotos.

- ¡Yo también quiero salir en la foto! - se quejó Kate.

- ¡Ven, mami! ¡Corre! - NaNi.

- ¡Ven Kate! ¡Aquí! ¡Ponte aquí! - le indico la niña al lado de su padre, mientras ella se acercaba a NaNi.

Kate se puso por detrás de Castle, asomando la cabeza por su hombro a la vez que echaba los brazos hacia las pequeñas, quedando los cuatro en un gran abrazo. Se tomaron varias fotos, unas cuantas haciendo el tonto y otras cuantas más, riendo sin parar. Rick tomo unas de Kate con las niñas y después ella de él con las pequeñas. Hasta que las pequeñas se ofrecieron a hacerles fotos a ellos dos juntos.

Hubo un momento en que los dos se miraron y, sin darse cuenta, las niñas no hacían más que hacerles fotos, hasta que Kate, le dio un beso a Richard.

- Gracias por este día. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. - le sonrió.

- Lo que sea por verte sonreír... - reconoció sin tapujos, ante ella.

* * *

Un señor se acercó a ellos y se ofreció a sacar una foto en familia. El desconocido cogió las dos cámaras y se dispuso a hacer varias fotos. - Tienen una hermosa familia. - les dijo.

- ¡Gracias! - asintió Richard.

El señor le entrego las cámaras a Rick y volvió a su sitio. Los cuatro se dedicaron a observar como habían quedado las fotos. Aún quedaba una hora por delante, antes del show de los delfines. Por lo que Richard propuso dar una vuelta en pony. Las niñas saltaron felices y así lo hicieron. Mientas NaNi y Alexis paseaban en aquellos pequeños animales, Richard y Kate se perdieron en la intimidad que estaba naciendo, inquebrantable, entre ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 011**

Mientras las pequeñas amazonas lo pasaban en grande en los ponis, sus progenitores mantenían una charla bastante informal.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer en vacaciones? - Richard.

- Normalmente NaNi pasa conmigo los 15 días de junio, después de acabar el colegio. En julio y agosto se va de campamento porque, como mi padre y yo, trabajamos, la tendría que dejar con una canguro y mi sueldo de policía no me lo permite. - se encogió de hombros.

- Entiendo... - le sonrió tímido.

- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis?

- Nos vamos a los Hamptons y así aprovecho para escribir. Alexis disfruta de la playa. Pero como este año mi madre se marcha de gira estaremos solos, además tengo trabajo así que me parece...cuando las cojas tú, las cogeré yo también.

- Eso no es necesario Rick, puedes marcharte todo el verano, si quieres. No creo que te echemos de menos y seguramente a tus locas teorías tampoco... - le guiñó un ojo.

- Muy graciosa inspectora... - le sacó la lengua.

- Eres peor que un niño de 9 años con una bolsa de chucherías...

- ¿Os gustaría veniros a la playa? Así, mientras yo escribo, me podrías ayudar con Alexis.

- Tú lo que quieres es un canguro que trabaje gratis... - sonrió.

- Te vendría bien relajarte un poco y tomar el sol... Estas más blanca que un vaso de leche... - la picó.

- ¿Lo puedo pensar?

- Claro, no te quiero obligar a nada.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento.

- Para eso están los compañeros...

- Una cosa...

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que les haría ilusión ir al mismo campamento? Ya que dices que cogerás vacaciones cuando yo, pues había pensado que tal vez como Martha no estará podrían ir juntas...

- También podemos mandarlas solo en julio y en agosto me las llevo yo a los Hamptons. Tú podrías venir los fines de semana.

- No se Rick, me acabas de decir que tu solo no puedes con Alexis mientras escribes... ¿cómo podrías hacerte cargo de las dos?

- Creo que con 45 días podría acabar la novela de sobra y estar todo agosto pendiente de ellas.

- Hagamos una cosa... - lanzó Kate misteriosa.

- Tú dirás... - la miró atento.

- Pasaremos contigo esos 15 días y, si me demuestras que has acabado el libro de Nikki Heat, antes de que vuelvan las niñas del campamento te dejare que te lleves a NaNi contigo a los Hamptons.

- ¿Es un trato? - dijo acercándole la mano para sellar el trato.

- Trato. - le contesto ella, estrechándole la mano.

* * *

Dejaron la conversación para seguir observando a sus pequeñas y así poder hacerles fotos sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando el viaje en poni acabo, Rick bajo a las pequeñas mientras Kate las esperaba a la salida del reciento con una botella de agua para cada una. Estaban sedientas ya que el sol empezaba a apretar. Los días de verano se acercaban.

Se pusieron en marcha en dirección al recinto de los delfines ya que las pequeñas estaban emocionadas con el espectáculo que querían ver de los mamíferos. Al llegar aún faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara así que se adentraron al edificio a buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

La gente comenzó a acercarse y al tiempo que empezaba el espectáculo las niñas se acercaron a las vallas de seguridad ya que así se encontraban delante de todo. En un sitio desde donde no perderían detalle de lo que allí se preparaba. Salió el entrenador acompañado de su ayudante y, al salir los delfines, estos, saludaron con una de sus aletas. El espectáculo duro 30 minutos, tiempo que a las niñas se les hizo relativamente corto. Al acabar Rick las detuvo.

- Esperaos aquí y no os mováis. - les dijo.

- Rick... - pronunció Kate sin entender nada.

- Hazme caso Kate, os gustara. - sentenció.

Rick desapareció entre la marabunta de gente que había entrado a ver el espectáculo.

- Mami, ¿dónde ha ido Rick? - preguntó NaNi.

- Eso... - acompañó Alexis a la petición de su amiga.

- No lo sé pequeñas. Ha dicho que lo esperáramos aquí y eso haremos.

* * *

Pasados cinco minutos, Rick apareció con el entrenador de los delfines. - ¡Chicas! ¡Bajad! – gritó. Las chicas le hicieron caso. Kate bajo delante, ayudando a las dos pequeñas, para que no se cayeran con los altísimos escalones.

- Bien chicas... ¿queréis conocer a los delfines? - preguntó el monitor.

- ¡Sí! - gritaron a la vez.

Malcolm hizo sonar su silbato y aparecieron tres delfines de la piscina exterior, la que se encontraba colindante al edificio donde ofrecían el espectáculo.

- Este de aquí... - dijo señalando al primer delfín - ...se llama Earth. ¡Saluda Earth! - Y así lo hizo, con un sonido muy peculiar. - Esta de aquí es SEA. - dijo señalando al segundo delfín - ¡Saluda Sea! - actuó igual que el primer delfín - Y este pequeñín es World. El hijo de ambos. ¡Saluda World! - El pequeño delfín se acercó al borde de la piscina, a los pies de las pequeñas, abriendo la boca en señal de saludo. - Podéis tocarlo. - les dijo el monitor.

Las niñas se arrodillaron al borde de la piscina y empezaron a acariciar al pequeño delfín, haciendo que los padres reaccionaran y con un chorro de agua las empaparon. - ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os tengo dicho de hacerle eso a las visitas? - se enfadó Malcolm.

Los delfines desaparecieron de la piscina dejando a las dos pequeñas empapadas de arriba abajo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraban otra vez allí llevando algo en la boca y entregándoselo a las niñas. Eran unos ramos de flores de plástico. - Esa es su manera de pedir perdón. - les explicó el monitor.

- ¡Gracias! - sonrieron ambas pequeñas.

Rick le comento algo a Kate al oído y desapareció del recinto para volver al momento con unas bolsas idénticas. Una para cada niña. Estuvieron un rato más jugando con los delfines, lanzándoles la pelota y los aros. Malcolm les entrego un cubo lleno de pececitos que las pequeñas les daban como premio, cada vez que hacían bien un ejercicio.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado, Malcolm, les mostro donde estaban los vestuarios de ellos para así que pudieran secarlas un poco. Kate lo agradeció llevándose a las dos niñas, con las bolsas que había traído Rick.

- Señoritas, quitaros esa ropa húmeda y poneros esta de aquí. - dijo entregando una bolsa a cada una de las pequeñas.

- Mami, ¡mira mi camiseta!

- ¡Kate! ¡Mira la mía!

Kate rompió a reír. - Creo que Rick no tiene mucho gusto cuando se trata de ropa de niñas...

- Mami no te rías, que a mí, ¡me gusta!

- ¡Mucho! - confirmó Alexis.

- ¡Perdonad! - sonrió - Pero es que parecéis un tigre y una cebra con esos leggins a rayas y la camiseta a conjunto.

* * *

Al salir del vestuario, se encontraron con Rick y Malcolm manteniendo una agradable conversación mientras las esperaban.

- Mirad lo que tengo para vosotras. - Les dijo Malcolm a las niñas, dándoles un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color azul cielo.

- ¡Gracias Malcolm! - dijeron las pequeñas, mientras desenvolvían el paquete.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un delfín de peluche! - gritaron NaNi y Alexis, a pleno pulmón - ¡Gracias Malcolm!

- Vuestro padre me ha dicho que os encantan y aparte es para pediros perdón por mi torpeza habiendo dejado que os pusieran empapadas.

- ¡Gracias Malcolm! - sonrió Kate.

- ¿Una última vuelta al parque? - propuso Richard. Sus tres mujeres aceptaron encantadas.

* * *

Una vez salieron del recinto de los delfines se dedicaron a dar otra vuelta por el parque sin prestar demasiada atención a nada en particular. Las pequeñas iban un poco por delante de sus padres charlando, abrazadas a sus respectivos peluches y cogidas de la mano.

- Gracias por todo Rick. Ha sido un día fantástico. - pronunció Kate, feliz.

- Lo que sea por ver a mis chicas felices... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Tus chicas? - alzó las cejas.

- Hmmm... - señalando a las pequeñas.

- Hmmm... - asintió sonriendo - Por cierto, gracias por comportarte así con NaNi.

- Lo mismo te digo por Alexis.

- Para eso están los compañeros, ¿no?

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles lo de las vacaciones?

- No, déjalas. Les daremos una sorpresa, ¿te parece?

- Que pilla eres, inspectora...

- Mira quien fue a hablar... ¡El que le robo un caballo a la policía!

- ¡Eso fue por una apuesta!

- Un día tendrás que contarme esa historia.

- Cuando guste, inspectora.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Un refresco? - les lanzó la propuesta Kate.

- ¡Sí! - se giraron al unísono.

* * *

Buscaron una zona con cafetería. Cuando la visita al zoo hubo terminado se encaminaron al coche de Rick para así, cada uno, irse a su casa. El viaje fue tranquilo. Las pequeñas quedaron rendidas de tanta emoción y nada más subirse al coche, se quedaron dormidas. Tras viajar cuarenta y cinco minutos, Rick llego al portal de la detective.

- Gracias por todo Rick...

- Cuándo queráis lo repetimos. Seguro que las niñas lo están deseando.

- Yo también... - susurró muy bajito.

- ¿En serio? - Richard sonrió al escucharla.

- Es tarde y debo meter a NaNi en su cama para que descanse... - salió del coche huyendo de aquella intimidad que, cada día, iba creciendo entre ambos.

* * *

Rick, bajo del coche, para acercarse a la puerta trasera y sacar a NaNi de la sillita de Alexis. Mientras Kate la llevaba en brazos, Rick le abrió la puerta del portal.

- ¿Nos vemos el lunes? - Kate.

- Allí nos vemos. Te llevare el café que tanto te gusta... - sonrió.

- Gracias... - Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por el portal, dejando a un atónito Castle, tocándose la mejilla. Como si fuera el mejor beso que le hubieran dado en su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 012**

Las semanas habían pasado sin apenas darse cuenta, entre casos, casos y más casos y muchísimo papeleo. Solo faltaban 5 días para que Kate Beckett, inspectora de homicidios de la 12, cogiera vacaciones, junto a su compañero Richard Castle. Su escritor favorito.

* * *

Era un viernes cualquiera y Castle no había pasado por comisaria, llevaba ya toda la semana si aparecer, principalmente porque se encontraba ayudando a su madre a preparar los trajes para la función de final de curso, donde saldrían sus pequeñas. Martha se auto encomendó la tarea de hacer los trajes, mientras Rick las ayudaba con el dialogo.

Y, por fin, llegó la hora. Podía marcharse de comisaria. Iría a casa a cambiarse y pasaría a recoger a Castle y a las pequeñas para dirigirse al colegio.

- ¡Beckett! - contestó al teléfono.

- Kate, ¿vienes o no? Porque estos dos bichos están de los nervios y no paran quietas ni un segundo. - se mostró un poco agotado.

- Castle, pásame con NaNi, por favor.

- Mami, ¿vienes ya? - cogió NaNi el teléfono contenta.

- Cariño, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? - Kate se mostró seria.

- Si, mami...

- Quiero que tú y Alexis os tranquilicéis. Va a salir todo bien. Enseguida estoy ahí. Dame 15 minutos, ¿vale cielo?

- ¿Te paso con Rick?

- Si, por favor, cielo.

- Vale, mami.

- Te quiero y a Lex también, ¿se lo dirás?

- Si, mami. Yo también te quiero mucho. Te paso con Rick.

- ¿Rick? - Kate.

- Dime Kate. Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho? Porque están sentaditas, muy formalmente, en el sofá.

- Nada. - sonrió - Cosas de chicas. Tardare como quince minutos. Estoy en casa cambiándome.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto, inspectora?

- ¡Castle!

- Te esperamos en la puerta, así no tendrás problema para aparcar. - le informó riendo.

- ¡Rick!

- ¿Sí?

- Acuérdate de las sillitas, por favor. Y...

- Tú dirás...

- Si quieres saber lo que llevo, tendrás que esperar a verme... - Y con esa frase colgó la llamada.

- ¡Kate! – Richard se quedó pegado al teléfono.

15 minutos después, Rick con Martha y las niñas, se encontraban en el portal del loft, esperando que apareciera la inspectora.

- ¡Perdonad el retraso! - se disculpó Kate.

- Venga chicas, preparaos que pongo las sillas y arriba.

* * *

Una vez Rick colocó las sillitas y Kate metió en el maletero todo lo necesario para vestirlas para la función, se subieron al coche, en dirección a la escuela de las pequeñas. Sus pequeñas representarían una obra de teatro. Peter Pan.

Martha, era una abuela orgullosa. Su nieta Alexis era Wendy y la pequeña NaNi, interpretaría a campanilla. Las pequeñas, como ella las llamaba, eran todas unas artistas de la interpretación.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y Kate encontró un sitio para aparcar con muchísima suerte. Bajaron los cinco del vehículo y se adentraron en el edificio. Rick se quedó en la sala donde se representaría la función para así coger sitio para Kate y su madre. Además de no perder el escenario de vista y grabarlo sin perder detalle.

* * *

La hora se fue acercando y los demás padres empezaron a llegar. Rick, a lo lejos, pudo observar como Jim, bastante perdido, entre tanta multitud, se iba adentrando en la sala.

- ¡Jim! - lo llamó.

- ¡Richard! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! ¿Están ya las chicas listas?

- Kate y mi madre están con ellas. Enseguida saldrán. Ven, siéntate. Te había reservado un sitio.

- Gracias Richard. Tú, siempre, tan considerado.

- No hay de qué. Creo que los chicos dijeron que intentarían acercarse. Mira, hablando de los reyes de Roma, por ahí llegan y Lanie viene con ellos.

- ¡Castle! ¡Señor Beckett! - saludó Espósito.

- ¡Castle! ¡Señor Beckett! - Ryan.

- ¡Hola chico escritor! ¡Hola Jim! - Lanie.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Doctora Parish! - Jim.

- Chicos, sentaos, que esto está a punto de empezar. - Castle sonriente.

* * *

Las luces del teatro improvisado empezaron a parpadear, dando a entender, a los presentes, que la función empezaría en breve. Kate y Martha aparecieron en el momento justo en que las luces se apagaron, sentándose, así, junto a todos los demás. Como solo quedaba una silla libre, Rick le ofreció la suya a Kate para que ella pudiera sentarse y pudiera ver toda la obra sin perder detalle. Mientras, él, grabaría la actuación de las pequeñas, desde un lugar más acertado, sin perder detalle alguno de sus pequeñas protagonistas.

* * *

La función fue espectacular y la actuación impresionante. Para tener 5 años eran unas grandes actrices. El público las aplaudió y las vitoreo hasta casi quedarse afónico.

Cuando cada niño se reunió con sus padres y nuestras pequeñas protagonistas se reunieron con sus seres queridos, quedaron alucinadas. Todos, sin olvidarse ninguno de ellos, habían ido a verlas. Desde el abuelo Jim, a los compañeros de mama y Rick. La abuela Martha también estaba allí.

Sus padres, orgullosos de ellas, invitaron a todos sus amigos para celebrarlo. Acabaron en el loft de Castle ya que allí tendrían mucho más sitio para reunirse todos sin problema. Martha y Lanie se ofrecieron ir a por el postre en el coche de la forense, mientras que los chicos se encargaron de las pizzas. Los orgullosos padres y Jim Beckett, se dirigieron al loft, a disponerlo todo para la gran celebración.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

Tras cinco días, a Kate Beckett le llegaron unas merecidísimas vacaciones, junto a su compañero y las pequeñas de ambos. Irían a los Hamptons y mientras las niñas y Kate disfrutaban del sol, la playa y la piscina, Rick se encerraría en su estudio a acabar su nuevo libro. 'Ola de calor' con Kate de protagonista.

- Cielo, ¿NaNi, dónde estás?

- En mi cuarto, mami.

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado? - le preguntó Kate desde el marco de la puerta.

- Sí, mami. Solo me falta dejarle una nota al abuelo, para que se acuerde de darle de comer a mis peces.

- Tranquila cielo. No se le olvidara. Recuerda que quien te regalo el acuario fue él.

Kate salió a toda prisa hacia el interfono del apartamento en cuanto oyó su sonido. - ¿Si?

- ¡Taxis 'Castle' a su servicio! - Richard.

- ¡Bajamos! - Kate.

- ¿Quieres que subamos a ayudaros? - Richard.

- No hace falta, ya lo tenemos todo listo, enseguida bajamos. - Kate.

- Os esperamos. - Richard.

- Cariño, ya nos esperan abajo. Date prisa con eso. ¿No querrás que nos dejen aquí y no ir a la playa? - Kate desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- Ya estoy mami. - la pequeña salió de su habitación cargando una cazadora tejana y su peluche del delfín.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Despídete de la casa cariño!

- ¡Adiós casa!

* * *

Las Beckett salieron del apartamento en dirección al ascensor, cargadas con sus pertenecías. Una pequeña bolsa para llevar las cosas para la playa y una gran maleta que contenía el equipaje para las dos, durante los próximos 15 días.

Al salir del ascensor se encontraron con Rick y Alexis que las esperaban en el portal del edificio. Parecían unos guiris en dirección a la playa. Rick llevaba un corto pantalón tejano hasta la rodilla, acompañado de una camisa hawaiana de flores en rojo con el fondo en blanco. Alexis, parecía una pequeña extranjera, con su vestidito de flores, a lo hawaiano al igual que la camisa de Rick, acompañada de sus pequeñas sandalias en rojo. Los dos llevando sus gafas de sol en la cabeza.

Pero las chicas Beckett tampoco se quedaron atrás. Las dos con petos tejanos y camiseta de estampado hawaiano, acompañado de deportivas de lona. Una familia de extranjeros al completo.

- Ya era hora, chicas. Vamos a pillar la hora punta y no llegaremos hasta después de la hora de comer. - Richard.

- ¡Buenos días, Castle! - Kate.

- ¡Hola Rick! ¡Alexis! - La pequeña se abalanzo sobre su amiga abrazándola de tal manera que casi deja a la niña sin respiración.

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte NaNi! Pero, ¡me estas asfixiando! - Alexis.

- NaNi, ¡que la ahogas! ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así si estuvisteis ayer todo el día juntas? - Kate.

- Es que estoy muy feliz mami. ¡Alexis y yo no nos vamos a separar en todo el verano! - NaNi.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Para que vosotras dos podáis estar juntas, todo el verano, alguien tiene que cumplir con su parte del trato. ¿Verdad Rick? - dijo la inspectora mirando al escritor.

- Toda la razón, inspectora. Si acabo mi libro, pasareis todo el verano juntas. Pero si no es así, Alexis se quedara conmigo en agosto y tú, NaNi, tendrás que quedarte en el campamento. Así que prometedme que seréis buenas y no me molestareis para que pueda terminar mi libro.

- ¡Prometido! - gritaron las dos niñas a la vez.

- ¡Esas son mis chicas! ¿Listas? ¡La playa nos espera! - Richard.

- ¡Listas! - contestaron sus tres mujeres.

* * *

Los cuatro abandonaron el portal, para subirse al coche que, conducido por Rick, los llevaría a los Hamptons. Una vez cargadas las maletas en el maletero, las niñas subidas en sus respectivas sillas, empezaron las vacaciones.

Pasaron un par de horas de viaje cuando decidieron parar en una cafetería de un área de servicio. Tanto para estirar las piernas como para tomar algo e hidratarse.

- Chicas, ¿cómo va el viaje de momento? - Kate.

- ¡Muy bien mami! - NaNi

- ¡Genial! - Alexis.

- ¿Mami? - NaNi.

- ¿Si, cielo? - Kate.

- Necesito ir al baño. - NaNi.

- Yo también... - Alexis.

- Cuando venga Rick, iremos nosotras. ¿Os parece? - Kate. Ambas niñas asintieron.

Una vez terminaron sus zumos, Kate les paso, a las pequeñas, unas toallitas para que se limpiaran las manos y los rastros de zumo de los labios. Rick apareció al momento con una bandeja con dos cafés. Las pequeñas rápidamente se levantaron al ver acercarse a Rick, sin esperar si quiera a que llegara a sentarse.

- ¿Ya os queréis ir? ¡Esperad al menos a que nos bebamos el café! - Richard.

Kate se le acercó al oído al escritor y le susurro. - Tienen que ir al baño.

- ¡Perdonad chicas! - Richard.

- ¡Vamos mami, no me aguanto más! - NaNi.

Kate se levantó y, automáticamente, las pequeñas se cogieron cada una de una mano de la inspectora. Se fueron en dirección al baño de señoras.

- Bien chicas... Os espero aquí. Cuando estéis, salid y os ayudo a lavaros las manos. Al poco rato, las tres chicas salieron del baño en dirección a la mesa donde las esperaba Rick.

- ¡Han vuelto mis chicas! ¿Listas para seguir con el viaje? - Richard.

- Dame el café y me lo beberé por el camino. - le sonrió Kate mientras este se lo tendía.

* * *

Los cuatro salieron de la cafetería, subiéndose al coche. Continuaron el viaje hacia sus vacaciones. Una vez en el coche Kate y las niñas iban cantando canciones infantiles que las pequeñas habían aprendido ese año en el colegio. Al rato llego el turno de Rick. Las entretuvo con adivinanzas y trabalenguas. Los cuatro acabaron riendo porque siempre había alguno de ellos que no lo podían decir bien.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora de viaje, las pequeñas cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras tanto, los adultos se entretuvieron manteniendo una conversación, casi en susurros, para no despertar a las pequeñas.

- ¿Crees que podrás acabar el libro Rick?

- Por favor, Kate... Estas hablando con el mismísimo Richard Castle... - le guiñó el ojo.

- No seas tan egocéntrico... - negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía - Te lo pregunto en serio.

- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

- Me asustas.

- Me falta el ultimo capitulo y los agradecimientos. Si todo va bien, en un par de noches, podre tenerlo acabado. Y, ¡seré todo vuestro! - sonrió.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida - Si hace 15 días te faltaba más de la mitad... - intentó argumentar su sorpresa.

- ¿Te acuerdas la semana que estuve ayudando a las pequeñas con los diálogos de la obra? Mientras ellas estudiaban, yo escribía. ¡Me inspiran! - se encogió de hombros, intercambiando su mirada entre Kate y la carretera.

- Pensaba que yo era tu musa. - le picó Kate.

- Y lo eres.

- ¿Solo piensas escribir de noche?

- No quiero perderme ni un momento de vosotras, quiero a mis tres chicas favoritas en todo momento.

- ¿No piensas dormir? Eso no es bueno, acabaras enfermo y no disfrutaras de las vacaciones. - le dijo preocupada.

- Tranquila Kate, esta todo pensado. - Rick alargó su mano y acarició la de la detective.

- Me dejas más tranquila.

- No te darás ni cuenta y estarás leyendo el manuscrito cuando menos lo esperes.

- ¿Me lo vas a dejar leer?

- Pues claro, para eso eres mi musa y mi inspiración. - Kate le apretó la mano que él le acariciaba.

* * *

Siguieron el viaje un rato más. Cuando daban las dos de la tarde se empezaban a adentrar en el pueblo. Vieron filas de casas adosadas por un lado de la calle y por el otro, se podían observar grandes casas, con amplios jardines y el mar de fondo.

Rick detuvo el coche delante de una de aquellas grandes casas, dejando a Kate con la boca abierta y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Hemos llegado! - Richard.

- Rick es...

- No hace falta que digas nada Kate. Hemos venido a disfrutar de las vacaciones y, además, nos lo merecemos. Han sido unos meses duros.

- Yo no podría permitirme esto ni en sueños...

- Pues disfruta, que te lo mereces. Has hecho un gran trabajo estos años y un descanso no te viene nada mal.

Kate no pudo aguantarse más y se echó a los brazos de Rick. Lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Rick! - le susurró.

Mientras Rick se dispuso a descargar todo el equipaje del maletero, Kate se entretuvo en despertar a las niñas.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 014**

Una vez despiertas las niñas, Kate se adentró con ellas hacia la casa mientras Rick las esperaba en la puerta, intentando abrir la cerradura. La escena resultó de lo más cómica. Un Richard Castle, cargado de bolsas y maletas, intentando abrir la puerta y no acertando con la llave adecuada. Las chicas detrás de él se rieron a carcajadas.

- Rick, ¿te ayudamos? - Kate.

- ¡No! Sois mis invitadas. Yo me ocupo. - Richard.

- Está bien, como prefieras.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, se adentró en la casa, dejando las maletas en la entrada. Se dispuso a abrir las cortinas dela sala para que así pudiera entrar la luz del sol.

- Esto es maravilloso Rick... - Kate descubriendo cada rincón de la casa.

- Nada que un escritor no se pueda permitir. - le sonrió - Alexis, ¿por qué no le enseñas a NaNi vuestra habitación? Enseguida os subo las maletas. Mientras, le mostrare a Kate el resto de la casa.

- ¡Vale dad! - Alexis feliz - ¡Ven NaNi, te enseñare donde dormiremos!

* * *

Una vez las pequeñas subieron escaleras arriba, los dos adultos se quedaron admirando las vistas desde el ventanal de la casa. Se podía ver el mar además de un inmenso jardín.

- ¿Te gusta? - Rick.

- Me encanta, es una maravilla. - Kate.

- Pues espera a ver la piscina en la zona de atrás...

- ¿También tienes piscina?

- Te lo has ganado a pulso. - le sonrió - Siendo mi musa y dejando que te siga a todas partes para poder inspirarme.

Mientras Rick y Kate hacían el recorrido a la casa, enseñándosela completamente, sin perder detalle, nuestras pequeñas empezaban con un nuevo plan. Tenían 15 días para hacer que sus padres se hicieran pareja, el tiempo apremiaba y debían estar dispuestas a todo si querían ser una completa y feliz familia.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? - Alexis.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos pasar tiempo a solas. - NaNi.

- Me parece bien. - Alexis sonriente - También deberíamos evitar que se les acerquen otros adultos.

- En eso tienes razón. - asintió NaNi preocupada - Yo no me separare de Rick y tú de mi mama.

- Bien... ¡El plan está en marcha! - Alexis.

- Perfecto, ¡pongámoslo en acción! - NaNi.

* * *

Una vez hecho todo el recorrido exterior e interior, Rick le mostro a Kate su habitación, una gran y espaciosa habitación al lado de la de las niñas. Situada en frente de la de Rick, con un gran ventanal y su correspondiente balcón, desde donde podría oír y ver el mar, sin apenas moverse de la cama.

Todo colocado en su sitio y sabiendo donde dormiría cada uno, decidieron salir a comer y hacer un poco de compra ya que la nevera se encontraba vacía. No había nada que llevarse a la boca.

Rick les sugirió invitarlas a comer en un precioso restaurante que se encontraba en el paseo marítimo. Desdé allí hasta el centro comercial había un trozo, relativamente, corto. El pueblo no era demasiado grande. Cuando llegaron al "Les Forques", Rick enseguida saludo al metre. Este se mostró encantado de tenerlo allí y en tan buena compañía femenina. Los acompaño a la terraza, desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada del puerto y el paseo. Un espectáculo maravilloso digno de observar. Les dejo la carta para que se fueran pensando que tomarían mientras se retiraba a por las bebidas pedidas.

* * *

Mientras comían Rick le fue comentando a Kate los lugares más sugerentes del pueblo ya que si se aburrían en casa, podrían visitar ciertos parajes de aquel lugar.

- Podéis ir al centro comercial. - Richard.

- ¿De compras? - Alexis.

- No cariño, de paseo. - Richard - En la calle principal encontrareis de todo, desde librerías hasta cafeterías. Por cierto, en una pastelería, no muy lejos de la oficina de correos, hacen unas pastas increíbles, ¿verdad calabaza?

- Sí, es cierto. ¡Están buenísimas! - dijo la pelirroja intentando sorber sus espaguetis a la marinera.

- Tal vez, después, podríamos pasar y coger unas cuantas para la merienda de estas señoritas. - Kate.

- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. - contesto Castle bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino.

La comida prosiguió sin ningún percance dando así tiempo a la llegada de los postres. Tres copas de helados para las chicas y un cargado café, con hielo, para Rick. Una vez terminaron y pagaron la cuenta, se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial.

La compra fue fácil de realizar. Entre todos decidieron todo lo necesario. Rick sugirió comprar para hacer una barbacoa y Kate varios ingredientes para hacer pizzas y así entretener a las niñas. Por otro lado, las pequeñas optaron por cosas frescas como zumos y refrescos. Cuando terminaron y pagaron la compra, se dispusieron a acercarse a la pastelería que les había comentado Rick. Kate quedo maravillada con el gran surtido que ofrecía la tienda y se hizo una nota mental para el resto de días.

Se marcharon hacia casa y, una vez llegaron, descargaron la compra. Mientras Rick colocó lo refrigerado, Kate sirvió sendos vasos de leche para las pequeñas acompañado de las pastas de la pastelería. Se compenetraron los dos adultos en colocar la compra y Kate sugirió que esa noche haría ella la cena, mientras Rick entretenía a las niñas en la sala escogiendo una película para después.

- Bien, ¿qué os apetece cenar? - Kate.

- Pasta. - NaNi.

- Pizza. - Alexis.

- Barbacoa. - Richard.

- ¿Pasta otra vez NaNi? Si comiste a mediodía... - Kate sonrió - Alexis, es una idea estupenda. ¿Por qué no dejamos la barbacoa para, mañana Rick? ¿Queréis echarme una mano chefs?

- ¡Sí! - las pequeñas emocionadas.

- ¿Escoges la película, Rick? - Kate.

- ¿Acción, terror, comedia o amor? - Richard alejándose hacia al salón.

- ¡Amor! - contestaron las pequeñas.

* * *

Las chicas pusieron todo su empeño en hacer una pizza comestible. Kate les enseño a preparar y amasar y a rellenarla con los ingredientes favoritos de cada uno.

Cuando ya las tuvieron listas, se dispusieron a comérselas en la sala, mientras veían la película sentados cómodamente. Una vez terminaron, Rick se ofreció en recoger y Kate en preparar café. Mientras, las pequeñas subieron a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama de verano.

Todos de vuelta en la sala, se dispusieron a ver otra película. Las pequeñas estiradas en el suelo, en una toalla. Kate apoyada en un lado del sofá y Rick con las piernas estiradas encima de la mesa de centro. La película fue avanzando y, uno a uno, fueron cayendo. Primero las niñas y muy lentamente Kate que acabo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Castle.

* * *

Rick se levantó con cuidado y una a una fue cogiendo a las pequeñas y subiéndolas a la habitación.

- ¡Kate! - susurró al bajar a por ella.

- ¿Qué? - susurró tras la insistencia del escritor.

- ¡Vamos a la cama!

- Estoy muy a gusto aquí. Déjame un poquito más.

- De eso ni hablar... Sino mañana te dolerá todo.

Richard no obtuvo respuesta. Kate cerró los ojos. Entonces, se acercó y muy lentamente paso un brazo por debajo de las piernas y otro por la espalda. Cargándola, en brazos, la subió a la habitación. Kate, por toda respuesta, se agarró al cuello de Richard mientras seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La metió en la habitación y la deposito sobre la cama.

- ¡Buenas noches mi musa! ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños! - le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, mi escritor. No trabajes demasiado. - dijo Kate cuando Richard cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 015**

La mañana amaneció soleada. Kate miro el reloj de su padre. Eran las 6:30. Decidió levantarse y salir a correr, no sin antes dejar un poco de desayuno hecho por si las pequeñas se levantaban antes de que ella volviese. Se cambió la ropa, bajo a la cocina. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el café hecho y aún caliente. Automáticamente pensó en Castle y su noche de escritura.

Se llenó una taza y salió a la terraza, encontrándose con él, sentado en una tumbona viendo el sol salir en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Buenos días, detective! - sonrió Richard.

- ¡Buenos días, Castle! ¡Gracias por el café!

- Supuse que lo necesitarías. Se lo mucho que te gusta por las mañanas.

- Por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Me podrías haber dejado dormir en el sofá. - se sonrojó.

- De nada. Fue todo un placer. Además parecías incomoda en esa postura. - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Hubiera dormido mejor si mi almohada no se hubiese movido... - lanzó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, que saldré a correr, ¿le echas un ojo a las pequeñas?

- No me iré a dormir hasta que no vuelvas.

- Entonces, volveré enseguida.

* * *

Kate se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y un gracias, en el oído. Castle la vio salir trotando hacia la playa. Sintió que era hora de ir agradeciéndole todo lo que ella le inspiraba. Por eso, decidió que sería buena idea dejar la comida medio preparada. Así, las chicas, podrían disfrutar de la playa sin prisas y sin preocuparse por la hora de la comida.

Se adentró en la cocina y dejando las tazas en el fregadero se preguntó que podría dejarles preparado. Una idea surgió de su brillante cabeza: ensalada de pasta y macedonia de fruta. Se dispuso a prepararlo todo y, sin apenas darse cuenta, apareció Kate por la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Rick? - lo sorprendió.

- Prepararos la comida para que no tengáis que preocuparos a la hora de volver.

- ¡Eres un cielo Richard Castle! - le dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda a la vez que le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- ¡Voy a ducharme y enseguida te ayudo!

- No hace falta. Esto ya está. - le sonrió agradecido - Y, como ya estás aquí, voy a echarme un rato. ¿Me despertaras a la hora de la comida?

- Claro que sí, descuida. ¡Qué descanses! - mientras subía al piso de arriba a darse esa ducha.

- ¡Disfrutad del día!

* * *

Cuando Kate bajo lista para un día de playa, se encontró con una nota de Rick en la encimera. 'Espero que os guste lo que os he preparado. En la nevera tenéis ensalada de pasta y macedonia de postre. Además de una gran jarra de limonada bien fresca. PD: a Alexis le encanta. PPD: ¡os quiero!'

- ¡Este hombre es un encanto! Como se preocupa por nosotras y lo de os quiero... Dios... ¡va hacer que me ruborice cada vez que lo vea! - susurró.

Kate estaba tan enfrascada en la nota que no noto que dos personitas se habían levantado y bajaban lentamente las escaleras dispuestas a desayunar y quemar energías en un nuevo día.

- ¡Buenos días, Kate! - Alexis.

- ¡Buenos días, mami! - NaNi.

- ¡Dios! ¡Qué susto niñas! - se sobresaltó - ¡Buenos días a vosotras también! ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

Kate se arrodillo en el suelo y mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y llenaba de besos a las pequeñas, estas le respondieron de igual manera. Les sirvió el desayuno y les sugirió que pasaran la mañana en la playa para, así, no hacer ruido y poder dejar dormir a Rick. En cuanto acabaron de desayunar, subieron a ponerse el traje de baño y salieron hacia la playa.

Estiraron las toallas una al lado de la otra, dejando a Kate en medio. La detective se dedicó a poner crema a las pequeñas para que no se quemaran. No quería que pasaran unas malas vacaciones. Mientras Kate estaba tumbada en la toalla las vigiló. Las niñas estuvieron haciendo castillos de arena. Aunque los pensamientos de la detective se centraron en Castle y en como agradecerle todo lo que hacía, tanto por ella como por su pequeña.

Empezó a pensar y pensar y se le ocurrió una idea. Llamaría a los chicos para que bajaran el fin de semana junto con Lanie y Jenny. Haría una barbacoa en honor del escritor.

* * *

Oyó como las niñas la llamaban. Estas estaban dispuestas a meterse en el agua. Kate se sobresaltó, sabía que su pequeña sabía nadar pero dudaba de Alexis. - Alexis, espera. - corrió hacia ellas.

- ¿Hemos hecho algo mal Kate? - Alexis preocupada.

- Cariño, no sé si sabes nadar. Además, prefiero meterme con vosotras por si acaso. - acarició su cabecita.

- Tranquila Kate, sí que sé nadar. - sonrió agradecida ante las atenciones de la detective.

- Me dejas más tranquila cielo.

Kate cogió a las niñas de cada mano y se adentró con ellas en el agua. Cuando ya tuvieron suficiente, agotadas de tanto nadar y demostrarse el control que tenían en el agua, decidieron salirse. Kate se sentó con ellas en la orilla a hacer un castillo de arena. A medio acabar, NaNi dio un grito de alegría al ver a Rick venir hacia ellas. Cargado con la toalla, las gafas de sol y una nevera llena de refrescos fríos.

* * *

Las niñas salieron corriendo hacia él y se abalanzaron tirándolo contra la dura arena. Lo abrazaron y lo besaron sin control.

- ¿Tanto me habéis echado de menos? - agradecido por sus muestras de cariño.

- ¡Mucho! - le anunciaron ambas a la vez.

- Anda... ¿Ahora resulta que conmigo os aburrís? - Kate se cruzó de brazos, tras ellos, con una tremenda sonrisa reflejada en su rostro al ver al escritor junto a ellas.

- No es eso mami, también nos gusta estar con Rick. - NaNi.

- ¡Entonces me quedo más tranquila! - les guiñó un ojo.

Kate ayudo a Rick a levantarse y a colocar la toalla junto a la de las chicas. Este se dispuso a repartir los refrescos a las pequeñas, mientras Kate le untaba crema para que no se quemara. Pasaron la mañana entre risas, olas, arena y sal, hasta la hora de la comida.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 016**

Tras toda la mañana en la playa, agotados y hambrientos, volvieron a casa. Las pequeñas fueron a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa mientras Kate hacía lo mismo y Richard dejaba todo listo para comer.

- ¿Ya has descansado lo suficiente? - preguntó Kate al entrar a la cocina.

- Más o menos. - sonrió, girándose hacia ella.

- Deberías haber dormido más. - preocupada.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Me daba un poco de pena perderme el primer día de playa.

- El verano es largo, habrá más días como estos.

- ¿Quieres decir que pasaremos más días juntos? - se acercó hasta ella.

- Bueno, nuestras hijas se entienden muy bien y además tú serás la niñera de NaNi si cumples el trato... - se puso nerviosa.

- No me refiero a eso Kate. Sabes lo que pretendo decir. - se quedó a escasos dos pasos de ella.

- Rick... No creo que sea el momento... - se excusó.

- Ya... - decepcionado, se volvió a girar hacia la comida. Sintió haber leído mal las señales que creyó entender en ella - Será un verano fantástico, verás. NaNi disfrutará mucho. - continuó como si nada.

- ¡Ya estamos! - entró Alexis junto a Nani.

- Genial. - Richard se volvió hacia ellas - Todos a la mesa porque esto está más que listo. - cogió la bandeja para servir en los platos, junto a una jarra de zumo.

* * *

La comida fue de lo más distendida. Richard intentó olvidar el pequeño malentendido con Kate y se centró en hacer reír a las pequeñas. La inspectora, por su parte, se sintió algo celosa al ver que todas las miradas del escritor tenían dueñas y ella no era, precisamente, una de ellas. Así que cuando NaNi y Alexis se fueron al salón al ver una de sus películas, Kate no desaprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Richard.

- ¿Te ayudo? - se acercó hasta él, que estaba fregando.

- No te preocupes, Kate. Vete con las niñas. Yo termino por aquí. Sois mis invitadas especiales. - sonrió concentrado.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí y estar contigo... - en cuanto soltó la frase se sonrojó.

- ¿De verdad? - de pronto la alegría volvió a él.

- Hmmm... Antes... - no supo cómo empezar. Richard se volvió a mirarla, dándole la confianza que necesitaba - Veras... Yo nunca...

- Lo que digas, no saldrá de aquí. Puedes confiar en mí. Es lo que más me gustaría.

- Es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto con alguien desde que él murió. - soltó tan rápido como pudo y agachó su mirada, un tanto tímida.

- Kate... - acarició su mejilla - Puede que no me creas pero eres una persona muy especial para mí. Igual que tu hija. Estoy sintiendo cosas que me asustan y que me gustan al mismo tiempo.

- Siento lo mismo. - acercó su mejilla a la mano de Richard, buscando más su caricia.

- Hacemos un buen equipo y, aunque oigas mil cosas de mí, no soy lo que dicen. Sé que...

- Te he visto con tu hija, con la mía... Lo atento que eres con nosotras... Me da igual lo que digan o lo que se inventen. - respiró sonoramente - Me gustaría controlar mi miedo y dejarme llevar.

- ¿Podemos ir poco a poco? - preguntó con miedo.

- ¿De forma exclusiva? - quiso asegurarse.

- Quieres decir... ¿no salir con otras personas? - sonrió.

- Hmmm... Ir poco a poco, conociéndonos y...

- ¡Es perfecto! - la abrazó - Me encanta estar contigo. Y NaNi... Has hecho un increíble trabajo con ella. - Richard notó como la piel de Kate se erizaba.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me daban un abrazo... - se excusó - Bueno, quiero decir...

- Lo sé, Kate... - dejó un beso cerca de su oído que solo acrecentó las sensaciones de la inspectora. Después de tanto tiempo se sintió viva de nuevo. Y se sorprendió porque, a pesar de haber estado enamorada, nunca había sentido lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Richard. Quería aquello. Lo quería con todo su corazón pero necesitaba ir despacio. No solo por ella, también por su hija.

* * *

Sin ser conscientes de nada, NaNi y Alexis, sonreían desde el marco de la puerta, chocando su mano entre ellas, felices.

- ¿Has visto? - NaNi.

- ¡Es perfecto! - Alexis se abrazó a ella - Vamos a conseguirlo. Muy pronto seremos una familia.

- No podemos dejar que nadie lo estropee...

- Esteremos pendientes.

- Si, porque además mi madre es muy cabezona y cuando se enfada...

- Y mi padre es como un niño... ¡Hasta a mí me enfada a veces!

- Pero estaremos nosotras para ayudarles.

- Eso no lo dudes. Conseguiremos estar los cuatro juntos para siempre.

- Quiero que seas mi hermana. - dijo NaNi con anhelo.

- Yo también, NaNi. Poder estar siempre juntas. Sería increíble.

* * *

La tarde, la pasaron, los cuatro juntos, disfrutando de varias películas hasta que a Richard le comenzaron a rugir las tripas. Todas rompieron a reír mientras él, falsamente ofendido, salió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de merienda. A los pocos minutos de estar allí, Kate fue en su busca. Cuando entró, lo vio de espaldas. Le invadió una tremenda sensación de hogar. De confianza. De familia. Se sintió abrumada.

- ¿Me espía, inspectora?

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- Tu olor. Ese olor a cerezas... No soy capaz de quitarlo de mi cabeza.

- Vaya... Así que no podré entrar nunca de forma sigilosa. - sonrió - ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Por necesitar... - soltó meloso.

- ¿Qué?

- Sería increíble si me abrazases un segundo, la verdad...

- ¿Eso es tu petición fundamental? - se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la mirase.

- ¿No? - preguntó como un niño travieso. No tardó mucho en saber la respuesta porque Kate se acercó sonriendo y terminó abrazándolo. - Ahora ya me siento mucho, mucho, mucho mejor.

- ¡Nosotras también queremos! - soltaron ambas niñas corriendo hacia ellos. Se aferraron a sus piernas y, tanto Kate como Richard, las alzaron en brazos para colocarlas en la encimera.

- ¿Nos estáis espiando, pequeñas? - preguntó Richard mirando a las dos.

- Un poquito dad... - sonrió Alexis.

- Hmmm... Ya lo sabía yo, pillinas... - hizo cosquillas a ambas.

- Es que... - comenzó NaNi - Nos gusta veros juntos. - se encogió de hombros.

- Sí. Queremos estar juntos los cuatro. - continuó Alexis.

- Vaya... vaya... - Kate acarició la mejilla de NaNi y después la de Alexis - Eso quiere decir que nos dais permiso...

- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos que estéis juntos! - gritaron las dos pequeñas a la vez.

- ¡Yo me apunto a vuestra petición! - Richard alzó su mano, mirando a Kate como nunca, antes, nadie le había mirado.

- ¿Esto es una conspiración? - rio Kate.

- No, mami. ¿No podemos ser una familia? - puso sus brazos en jarra.

- ¡Eso Kate! ¡Nosotras queremos! ¿No os gustáis? - miró a su padre, buscando su colaboración con los ojos.

- Rick... - le advirtió antes de que se uniese a las niñas. Richard alzó sus brazos a modo de rendición.

- Mami... A él le gustas... - indicó NaNi.

- ¿Verdad dad? - Alexis ayudó a su amiga. Y Richard hizo señas para decirles que no podía decir nada.

- Mami, déjale hablar, por fiiii... - NaNi.

- Si, Kate... - Alexis.

Kate se mordió internamente la mejilla y sonrió. Aquellos tres iban a ser su perdición. Cada segundo junto a ellos lo confirmaba.

- Como veo que estáis todos de acuerdo... - se acercó a Richard que permanecía impasible y algo temeroso por su decisión. Acarició su mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de él. Dejó un tierno beso en ellos. Las niñas estallaron en aplausos y vítores.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 017**

Cuando NaNi y Alexis se quedaron completamente dormidas, Kate y Richard cerraron la puerta de la habitación y fueron al salón. El escritor preparó todo para encender el fuego. - Sé que estamos en verano pero me encanta sentarme en el sofá y ver las llamas. Abriremos un poco las cristaleras. - se explicó ante Kate.

- No digo nada... - sonrió.

- Pero seguro que lo estabas pensando... Te conozco...

- No te desconcentres... - le indicó el fuego con una de sus manos.

- Listo... - aplaudió contento y se sentó a su lado - ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Por estar aquí, con vosotros?

- Hmmm...

- Todo perfecto. ¿Y tú?

- Desde hace unas horas más que perfecto. - sonrió. Kate se sonrojó.

- No sé a qué te refieres...

- Yo creo que sí... - se acercó un poco más a ella. Un mechón rebelde caía por el rostro de Kate, lo cogió y se lo colocó tras su oreja. Kate sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Perdió su mirada. - Me ha gustado mucho... - susurró, acortando la distancia hasta quedarse a un escaso centímetro de ella. De sus labios.

* * *

Kate era incapaz de subir su mirada. Seguía fija en el sofá. Miedo. Eso es lo que sintió. Un miedo atroz. Dejar volar sus sentimientos y no poder tener control sobre ellos, no estaba en sus planes. Richard le provocaba todo aquello. Él era el responsable de sentirse como una adolescente enamorada.

- Kate...

- Hmmm...

- Me muero por besarte... - apoyó su frente en la de ella. Aspiró su aroma. Cerezas. Todo lo envolvía.

- Rick... - casi inaudible. Richard acarició su mejilla, rozando con sus yemas, esperando que se armase de valor para mirarlo y entonces, poder besarla. Acarició y siguió acariciando. Hasta que entendió que sus deseos no eran los mismos que los de Kate. Besó su frente. Se levantó del sofá y salió hacia el porche. Se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban hasta la playa. Miró al frente.

Aunque intentó no desearlo, la esperó. Esperó que ella se arrepintiese de negarle ese beso y saliese en su busca. A esas mismas escaleras. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando giró su rostro, vio el sofá vacío. Una tímida sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios. Bajó los escalones restantes y caminó por la arena. Llegó hasta la orilla. Dejó que el agua rozase su piel. No notó el contraste de la temperatura. Dentro, algo se había roto. Imaginó que en el corazón de Kate aún seguía él. En su recuerdo. En su vida. Y se enfadó consigo mismo por fijarse en alguien que no estaría nunca libre.

Se sentó en la arena. Con sus brazos, se aferró a sus piernas. Ocultó su rostro. Intentó imaginar un mundo en el que todo era posible. Un lugar en el que no había trabas. Donde ser sincero y exponer los sentimientos, no causasen dolor. Pensó en todos sus fracasos sentimentales. En que, ninguna de aquellas eran ella.

* * *

La mañana despertó a una intranquila Kate. Culpable. Así era como se sentía al haber negado un beso que deseaba tanto o más que él. Pero el miedo la paralizó. Cuando lo vio salir, no fue capaz de seguir sus pasos y se ocultó. Subió a su habitación. Un rato más tarde lo vio solo. Frente a la orilla.

De pronto, escuchó varias voces. Miró el reloj. Saltó de la cama. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajó. Se quedó paralizada cuando ante ella, Esposito, Lanie y Ryan sonrieron. - ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron los tres a la vez.

- ¿Qué... Qué hacéis por aquí? - los abrazó uno por uno.

- Hemos recibido una invitación especial para pasar un par de días por aquí. - Esposito - No podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- Sobre todo él. - Ryan dio un toque en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Ey tío! Tú también estás aquí, ¿no? - Esposito.

- ¡No empecéis chicos! - Lanie - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

- Muy bien.

- Ya... - abrazó a su amiga - Esa mirada me dice que necesitas una charla de chicas. - susurró solo para Kate.

- Más o menos. - contestó la inspectora, fijando la mirada en Richard que justo había entrado al recibidor, desde la cocina. Pero poco duró la alegría de entrecruzar sus miradas. Richard volvió a entrar en la cocina, como si no la hubiese visto.

* * *

Menos Richard, que se excusó por motivos de trabajo, el resto pasó toda la mañana la playa. NaNi y Alexis disfrutaron de los juegos que Esposito y Ryan se fueron inventando. De las caídas entre las olas. Y las zancadillas mutuas.

- Y bien... - Lanie aprovechando uno de sus momentos a solas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Se puede saber que pasa entre el escritor y tú.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Qué? - imitó a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo lo has...?

- La cara del escritor es de auténtico poema...

- Lo besé.

- Vaya, amiga... - sonrió.

- Delante de las niñas...

- ¡Toma ya!

- Ayer pasamos un día increíble...

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde la cagaste?

- ¿Por qué supones que fui yo?

- Esa cara de perrito apaleado del escritor, no puede significar otra cosa...

- A la noche, nos quedamos solos. Intentó besarme, me pidió permiso... Fue tan dulce...

- ¡No lo besaste!

- No...

- ¡Para matarte! - gritó.

- No grites... Nos van a oír todos.

- Amiga, tú lo besaste... Si no lo hubieses hecho, él hubiese mantenido las distancias... Le das alas y se las cortas. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

- Fatal. Como yo.

- Pero tú te lo mereces, por boba. - bufó.

- Eres toda una amiga de verdad...

- Lo soy, porque te digo la verdad. Y sabes que tengo razón.

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Besarlo!

- Lo ves muy fácil. - se quejó - Lleva todo el día evitándome.

- Yo también lo haría.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Entonces... ¿qué hago?

- Lo primero, ir a esa casa... Hacer un picnic para todos nosotros... Traerlo... Dejarnos aquí y meterte en esa casa hasta que consigas que tú escritor te perdone por ser tan tonta.

- ¿Me ayudas con el picnic?

- ¡Hecho! Pero cuando te reconcilies con él, ¡quiero todos los detalles!

- ¡Lanie!

- ¡Todos! - ambas rompieron a reír mientras iban hacia la casa con el plan establecido.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 018**

Volvió a casa. Dejó a Lanie como la responsable de mantener a todo el grupo fuera de la casa hasta próximo aviso. Subió cada escalón deseando que Richard le pusiese las cosas fáciles. Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, no es que lo mereciese demasiado.

Revisó la primera planta y comprobó que no estaba. Así que la única alternativa restante fue subir hasta su habitación. Apretó fuerte la manilla. Respiró. Giró y coló su cabeza por el pequeño espacio que dejó entre el marco y la puerta. Lo vio allí. Echado en su cama. De espalda a ella. Mirando por uno de sus ventanales.

No quiso pensarlo dos veces. Silenciosamente, entró. Cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y se quedó mirándolo. Lento. Muy lento. Así se fue acercando. Hasta que llegó al extremo contrario de la cama. Se descalzó. Subió. Se acercó hasta él. Se echó de lado. Coló uno de sus brazos por entre el brazo y el costado de Rick. Lo abrazó. Se apretó contra su espalda. Aspiró su aroma. Y notó su tembleque. Sintió como la piel de Richard se erizaba a su toque. Sonrió. Dejó un tímido beso en su espalda desnuda.

- Kate... - exhaló nervioso, con miedo a moverse y que aquello fuese un sueño. Kate sintió una excitación especial al oír el modo en el que había pronunciado su nombre. - Shhh... - rozó sus labios a lo largo de su piel, acariciándolo, besándolo, succionando pequeñas partes, demostrando lo que ayer había sido capaz de negarse a sí misma. Acarició con su mano su vientre, en círculos. Y fue subiendo por su pecho, acrecentando la respiración de Richard. - Lo siento... Ayer me asusté. - reconoció entre besos.

- Kate... - volvió a repetir, inmóvil, deseando que ella le diese el permiso para girarse y encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Perdóname... - susurró, apretándose contra él - Me he dado cuenta que me falta el aire cuando te alejas de mí. Prefiero enfrentarme a mis miedos a ver cómo te echo de mi lado. - lo besó. Milímetro a milímetro fue arrastrando sus labios. Sobre su piel. Buscando sus sensaciones. Queriendo ser testigo de cómo se estremecía ante ella.

- Me dolió... - dijo bajito, reconociendo también sus miedos - Creí que el fantasma de tu pasado...

- En parte sí. Es que...

- Sé que competir con un recuerdo es imposible...

- No quiero que compitas con él. Porque no puedes.

- Lo sé... - sonó triste y apesadumbrado.

- No, no te puedes hacer una idea, porque hasta yo me he sorprendido.

- Pero...

- Cuando te besé sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes. Mis piernas nunca habían temblado. Y apenas fue un roce de mis labios en los tuyos. Me asustó pensar en besarnos a solas, profundizarlo... - rozó su mejilla con la espalda de Richard.

- ¿Puedo darme la vuelta? - pidió con exquisita ternura.

- Hmmm...

- Kate... - se giró. Apoyó su frente en la de ella - Me matas...

- Tengo mucho miedo.

- Yo también. - acarició su mejilla.

- Vas a necesitar un saco de paciencia... - sonrió.

- Mientras me dejes estar a tu lado, quererte... Me cargo con la paciencia que haga falta. - besó la punta de su nariz.

- Quiero estar contigo... - susurró.

- Yo también... - besó sus mejillas.

- No quiero ser alguien de paso en tu vida...

- No lo eres... - besó cerca de sus labios.

- Y no me gustan esas publicaciones hablando de tu soltería de oro o del ranking de los más ligones...

- No volverá a suceder... - besó la comisura de sus labios y Kate gimió.

- Quiero que me beses...

- Me muero por hacerlo... - besó su labio superior. Lo rozó con la punta de su lengua. Dejó un pequeño tirón e hizo lo mismo con el labio inferior. Kate suspiró y abrió su boca, invitándole. Richard no se hizo de rogar. Kate notó la punta de su lengua, tímidamente, entrando en su boca, y lo correspondió. Richard convirtió un beso en la sensación más inolvidable para Kate. Como si aquel beso fuese el único que pudiesen darse de por vida. Como si no existiese un mañana.

Kate no luchó esta vez. Se dejó llevar. Quiso sentir. Sentir todo lo que él provocaba en ella. Entre sus ingles la tensión se acrecentó y la necesidad de sentirlo mucho más cerca de ella aumentó. Su piel se erizó al notar la mano de Richard, colándose por su camisola de playa, posándose en la parte alta de la espalda y rozando sus yemas. Descenciendo deliciosamente, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretar una de ellas. Apretándola contra él. Lo que hizo más que evidente la erección de su escritor. Erguida, contra su estómago. Gimió. Sentirlo tan preparado y dispuesto, la volvió loca.

Richard no la soltó. En ningún momento. Todo lo contrario. Junto aún más sus cuerpos, como si quisiera fundirse. Kate gimió reiteradamente. Entregándose por completo. Sus lenguas se acariciaron frenéticamente, con aplastante urgencia. Devastando los sentidos de ambos.

* * *

En la playa, NaNi y Alexis se acercaron corriendo hacia Lanie. - ¿Y mi madre? - NaNi mirando hacia la casa.

- Tenía que hacer algo en casa. - Lanie.

- ¿Con mi dad? - Alexis.

- Vosotras sois muy listas... - sonrió.

- ¿Se han peleado? - NaNi.

- Bueno, pelearse, pelearse no es la palabra.

- ¡Se están reconciliando! ¿Verdad? - Alexis.

- En eso estamos. Por ello los vamos a dejar un rato a solas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! - pronunciaron las dos niñas a la vez.

- Los queréis juntos, ¿eh?

- Hacen una bonita pareja. - NaNi.

- Se gustan mucho, pero son un poco lentos. - Alexis se encogió de hombros sonriente.

- En eso tienes razón. Lentos son un rato. - las tres rompieron a reír.

- ¿Crees que se arreglarán para siempre? - NaNi.

- Son el uno para el otro. Y ya estamos nosotras tres para recordárselo cuando se peleen un poco.

- ¿Nos vas a ayudar? - Alexis emocionada.

- Claro, yo soy una chica más en este equipo de cupido que habéis formado.

- ¡Genial! - Alexis y NaNi al unísono.

* * *

Richard cegado por la excitación y la pasión, empujó a Kate hasta dejar su espalda contra el colchón. Encima de ella, se colocó de tal forma que Kate era incapaz de moverse. Lo único que logró hacer, por instinto, fue enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su escritor. Lo sintió. Sintió su presión. Su excitación. Justo en el centro de su deseo. Jadeó contra su boca. Buscando más.

Kate bajó sus manos alrededor de su espalda hasta llegar al pantalón. Rodeo la cinturilla hasta llegar al cinturón. Lo desabrochó y soltó el botón. Bajó la cremallera. Richard gimió cuando sintió como su pantalón se aflojaba y como las manos de su inspectora se colaban por sus nalgas, apretándolas, acercándolo más a ella. Gimió. Y comenzó a balancearse contra ella. Suave. Buscando el tímido roce del sexo con el sexo. Del suyo con el de ella. Los músculos del trasero de Richard se endurecieron mucho más y Kate comenzó a bajar tanto su pantalón como sus bóxer. Él le ayudó hasta quedar completamente desnudo y expuesto ante su mirada.

Richard la miró fijamente. - Estamos en desventaja... - sonrió - Mírate, aun estás vestida...

- ¿Piensas hacer algo para remediarlo? - lo tentó mordiéndose su labio inferior.

- ¡Oh! Te aseguro que sí, inspectora... Voy a remediarlo inmediatamente... - coló sus manos por la camisola - Levanta los brazos, por favor. Y lento, muy lento, dejando besos a lo largo de su piel, fue levantando la prenda hasta tirarla al suelo. Y se perdió en la vista que tenía ante él. Kate en su bikini. Abrió su boca. Casi babeando ante la postal. - Ven aquí... - Richard se puso de rodillas encima del colchón e hizo que Kate hiciese lo mismo. Acercó sus manos hacia el cierre del sujetador y lo desabrochó. Los pechos erguidos de su inspectora lo saludaron. - Eres preciosa... - susurró cerca de uno de sus pezones y lo saboreó. Rozó con su lengua, como si fuese un maravilloso caramelo. Tiró de él hasta tenerlo completamente duro. Y lo abandonó por el otro. Kate solo pudo aferrarse con sus manos a su pelo. Jadeó sonoramente, incapaz de controlar su excitación. Esa inmensa necesidad que la hizo sentir una creciente humedad en su sexo.

(_Continuará…_)


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 019**

Kate, posó sus manos en sus abdominales. Notó su tensión. Sonrió. No se detuvo. Descendió hasta acariciar su vello púbico. Lo torturó durante varios segundos hasta notarlo totalmente excitado, al mismo tiempo que ella siguió sufriendo su alocado ataque en cada uno de sus pechos. Pequeños besos húmedos. Pequeños mordiscos.

Su mano derecha cogió su miembro con fuerza. Richard tiró su cabeza para atrás y jadeó sonoramente. Hasta que volvió a recuperar el sentido y la tumbó, quedando suspendido encima de Kate. Sonrió. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dejó un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior. Kate, no se quedó atrás y alcanzó sus nalgas, acercándolo más a ella. - Me vas a matar... - susurró Richard, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando pequeños lametazos.

El escritor se dejó caer en su brazo izquierdo. Con el derecho comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de su inspectora hasta llegar a su pubis, donde dejó pequeñas caricias en círculos. La miró. Kate asintió. Richard suspiró y siguió bajando. Con una de sus rodillas separó más las piernas de ella hasta alcanzar su sexo.

La besó como nunca. Con fuerza. Con desgarro. Incapaz de abandonar cada recoveco de su boca. Saboreando. Degustando. Mientras con sus dedos se fue abriendo camino entre sus pliegues. Completamente dispuestos. Húmedos. - Kate... - susurró en su oído - Estás tan mojada... - Kate, al escucharlo, sintió un nuevo tirón de excitación en su sexo. Gimió. Arqueó su espalda. Pidiendo más. Exigiendo más. - Dios mío... ¿Notas como resbalo en tí? - siguió diciéndole bajito, consciente de que aquellas palabras la estaban poniendo a mil. Introdujo un dedo. Lo movió. Pequeños círculos. Dentro. Fuera. - Te gusta... Noto como te cierras en mí... - siguió Richard. Kate se alzó. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

- No pares Rick... - devoró sus labios. Su sexo se apretó entorno a él. Notó un segundo dedo. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Se dejó caer en el colchón. Alargó su mano y aferró su pene. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Apretando con fuerza.

- Joder... Kate... - movió sus caderas, mientras su mano siguió con su asalto personal. Sacó sus dedos y agarró la mamo de Kate para soltarse. Se miraron cómplices. Sonrieron. Richard se colocó entre sus piernas y guio su pene hasta su entrada.

Kate, notó su miembro en contacto con su vagina. Fue más consciente de su humedad cuando él se introdujo en ella con absoluta facilidad. Lento. Suave. Profundo. Caliente. Richard comenzó con el movimiento. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. - ¡Oh, Rick! No pares... No pares... ¡Oh!

- Sí, Kate... - gimió ahogado. Salió de ella. Kate lo miró. Richard cogió un preservativo de la mesilla y rompiendo el sobre con sus dientes, lo abrió y se lo colocó ante la atenta mirada de ella. Deseosa, lo esperó, mordiendo su labio inferior, con una media sonrisa, cargada de picardía. - No me mires así, inspectora... Duraré menos... - pronunció sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

Richard volvió a separar sus piernas y se coló con fuerza. - Sigue, sigue, sigue... - gritó Kate, rendida ante él. - Sí, sí, sí... ¡Por favor! - jadeó incapaz de controlar ninguno de sus sentidos.

Lo sintió dentro. Muy dentro de ella. Cada milímetro. Cada centímetro. Profundo. Sintiendo cada una de sus embestidas. Escuchando los gemidos de él. Los suyos propios. De pronto, un inmenso calor nació en su estómago. Notó como sus piernas comenzaban a tensarse, sus caderas se elevaron instintivamente. Buscando más de él. Más fuerza. Más presión. Todo. Todo lo que él podía ofrecerle. - Sí, sí, sí, sí... ¡Rick! Sigue, sigue, sigue... - aferró sus brazos en su espalda, apretando fuerte, rozando sus uñas.

- Acaríciame más fuerte, Kate... - pidió Richard entrecortadamente al sentir sus manos rozando su espalda. - Estás tan suave, que me muero, Kate... - Embistió con fuerza. Su pene se endureció un poco más. Llegaron, al clímax, envueltos en jadeos, gruñidos y caricias incontrolables.

* * *

- Ha sido increíble... - susurró Richard al cabo de unos minutos, entre caricias y besos.

- Hmmm... - Kate se abrazó a él.

- No olvidaré nunca nuestra primera vez... - sonrió.

- Déjalo ya, Rick... - le dio un toque en el hombro, sonrojada.

- ¿Te da vergüenza? - rio.

- Eres imposible. - le dio la espalda.

- Kate... - dejó besos por su cuello y su espalda - Lo que he sentido hace un rato, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. - reconoció.

- La mía también. - dijo Kate bajito, mordiendo su labio.

- Déjame verte. No quiero que conmigo sientas timidez. Me gusta esta intimidad a tu lado. - acarició su costado, haciéndole temblar.

- Rick... - su piel se erizó. Se giró para mirarlo.

- No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal...

- Lo sé... Es que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar sobre ello...

- Conmigo lo harás, Kate... - susurró en su oído - Hablaremos para saber que nos gusta cuando nos tocamos, nos acariciamos, nos excitamos...

- ¡Rick! - se escondió entre sus brazos.

- Y va a ser increíble, Kate. Lo sé. - besó su cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Lento. Suave. Con la punta de sus yemas. Alcanzó sus nalgas y las apretó. Kate se pegó más a él.

- Rick... - gimió.

- Dime, ¿te gusta? - coló sus dedos hasta su sexo y le dejó una pequeña caricia.

- Por favor... - suspiró. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el pecho.

- Sí, sí que te gusta... - acercó su boca a su oído - Atrévete, Kate... Dímelo... - sopló, dejando un pequeño tirón en su lóbulo.

- Hmmm... - asintió, apretando su mano en su brazo. Los dedos de Richard rozaron cada vez más suave, llegando a su clítoris, endureciéndolo y apartándose. Repitiendo el camino. Esperando por una mejor respuesta.

- No quiero salir de esta habitación... - apretó su clítoris, notando como Kate se pegaba a él, jadeando - Quiero volver a repetirlo, Kate... Te estoy acariciando para dejarme un margen y recuperarme... Pero te aseguro que lo vamos a volver a repetir, porque me he dado cuenta que me has vuelto adicto a tu piel. - rodeo su clítoris, con un pequeño pellizco al final.

- Rick... - jadeó - ¡Oh, Rick! No pares... - susurró - Me encanta lo que me haces... - reconoció.

* * *

Richard se puso a su altura, ambos de lado. La besó.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 020**

Kate salió del baño recompuesta después de una sesión intensa de Richard. Pero, justo al salir, se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea. El escritor, parado frente a ella, no tenía ninguna intención de salir, aun, de esa habitación. - Rick... No me pongas esa cara. Tenemos que ir a la playa... Lanie...

- ¿Qué pasa con Lanie?

- Pues que ella sabía que venía a hablar contigo... - se sonrojó.

- Y hemos hablado... - sonrió pícaro.

- No me lo pongas más difícil. Han venido a vernos. Tenemos que salir ya... Además, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para encerrarnos el uno con el otro. - se acercó hasta él dejando un casto beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Vas a salir por esa puerta con ese beso?

- Es el adecuado para poder salir por la puerta. Sino no saldremos.

- Kate... - puso pucheros.

- Rick... - le acarició la cara - Vamos a estar con ellos. Lo pasaremos bien. Y esta noche seguimos por donde lo hemos dejado.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido.

- ¿Y si ahora te robo un beso?

- Creo que me dejaría. - sonrió. Y Richard, se lo robó.

* * *

NaNi y Alexis salieron al encuentro de sus padres en cuanto los vieron salir de casa. - ¡Mamá! - gritó NaNi abrazándola.

- ¡Dad! - Alexis siguió sus pasos con su padre.

- ¿Todo bien? - NaNi.

- Todo perfecto, cariño. - Kate.

- ¿Ya no estáis enfadados? - Alexis.

- Todo solucionado. - Richard les guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sois novios? - preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- Sí, somos novios. - confirmó Kate.

- ¡Bien! - NaNi y Alexis.

- Eso quiere decir que estaremos siempre juntas. - se alegró Alexis.

- Sí, como dos hermanas. - continuó NaNi.

- Vosotras dos corréis mucho, ¿no? - sonrió Kate.

- A mí también me gusta la idea. - le susurró Richard en el oído. Kate cortó su respiración.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos! - gritó Lanie cuando los vio acercarse - Ya pensaba que tenía que ir a buscaros... Aunque claro... No era plan...

- ¡Lanie! - Kate se sonrojo ante la risa de su amiga y de Richard.

- Me voy con las niñas al agua, ¡os dejo! - Richard cogió la mano de cada una de ellas y se alejaron de allí.

- ¡Cuéntame todo!

- ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ni lo pienses!

- ¡Te va a oír!

- Qué va... se nota que lo has dejado en otra dimensión... - rio.

- ¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio?

- Deja de quejarte y suelta todo.

- Lo hemos solucionado.

- Ya... Eso se ve con solo miraros.

- No vas a parar... - bufó.

- Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta? ¿Ha sido increíble, verdad? - le dio un toque con el codo.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Contenta? ¡Ha sido increíble! - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡No hay más que verlo!

- ¡Lanie, para ya!

- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Y me encanta que sea con mi amiga, ¡porque lo necesitabas!

- Vas a conseguir que vuelva a casa.

- ¿Preferirías que se lo preguntase a él?

- ¡No! ¿Estás loca?

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, de pronto, su espalda golpeó contra la toalla y Richard apareció encima de ella, entre sus piernas, completamente mojado, sacudiéndose. Riendo sin parar. - ¡Rick! ¡Para! ¡Mira como me estás poniendo! - intentó quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito - ¡Me estás mojando!

- Me gustaría estarte mojando de otra forma. - susurró muy bajito para que solo Kate escuchase la frase. Kate soltó un pequeño suspiro. Richard la besó y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo a Lanie que los miraba atontada.

- ¡Te veo muy feliz escritor! - Lanie.

- Lo estoy. - miró a Kate que estaba recomponiéndose y esta le dio un toque en el brazo.

- ¡Parar los dos o me voy a casa!

- ¡Oh, Kate! ¡No tienes sentido del humor! - sonrió su amiga.

- Si queréis podemos ir todos para casa, arreglarnos y dar una vuelta. - Richard se levantó al ver que NaNi y Alexis llegaban del agua. Cogió un par de toallas y las envolvió en cada una de ellas. Lanie alzó las cejas ante Kate, dándole el visto bueno a aquella relación que estaba comenzando.

* * *

Tardaron alrededor de media hora. Espósito y Ryan eran incapaces de salir del agua, peleándose entre ellos, a base de ahogadillas, hasta que Richard se acercó y los hizo razonar. Eran más complicados que tratar de convencer a NaNi y Alexis. Cuando consiguió su propósito, avisó que en 45 minutos saldría el tour turístico.

- Kate... – Richard abrió la puerta de la habitación de la inspectora y metió su cabeza.

- ¡Rick! ¿Qué haces? - se terminó de colocar su vestido.

- Quería verte y me alegro de haber entrado. Me gusta ese vestido... - se fue acercando como león que acecha a su presa.

- Ni un paso más, escritor.

- Me estás limitando mucho.

- Es que si no lo hago estaríamos todo el tiempo en ese colchón. - indicó su cama - Quieto.

- Pero...

- Ni peros ni nada. Hemos dicho que te aguantes hasta la noche. - sonrió.

- Eso es mucho tiempo... - la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Rick...

- Me cuesta un poquito mantener mis manos alejadas de ti.

- Pues tendrás que intentarlo.

- Kate... - descendió una de sus manos hasta la piel de su pierna para acariciarla.

* * *

- ¡Mami!

- ¡Kate!

Ambas niñas entraron corriendo a la habitación. Kate dio un respingo y Richard se quedó inmóvil, ante ambas pequeñas, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

- ¿Qué hacíais? - preguntaron a la vez.

- ¡Nada! - respondieron sus padres.

- No tenéis cara de eso. Tenéis la misma cara que cuando nosotras hacemos alguna trastada. - explicó Alexis.

- Esta vez te equivocas, señorita. - Richard entrelazó su mano a la de Kate, que la aceptó gustosa - ¿Estáis las tres listas? - Alexis y NaNi sonrieron felices al ver a sus padres tan unidos.

- Seguro que tenemos que esperar nosotros. - Kate.

- Si tardan mucho, nos vamos los cuatro. - Richard.

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! - gritaron NaNi y Alexis.

- Un poquito de cariño hacia vuestros titos. - rio Richard. Kate le dejó un pequeño toque en el brazo.

- No hacen más que pelearse. Son peores que nuestros amigos en clase. - NaNi.

- Seguro que se vuelven a pelear. - rio Alexis.

- No mejoran ni en vacaciones. - Kate sonrió - Anda, vamos.

* * *

A lo largo del paseo hasta el restaurante al que Richard tomó la decisión invitarlos, el escritor consiguió quedar retrasado junto a Kate.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

- Hmmm... - lo miró sonriente - ¿No lo parece?

- No es eso, es que quiero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. Tú trabajo es muy complicado y...

- No me arrepiento para nada. Es más, no quiero que acaben estos días.

- Esto... - titubeó.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- ¿Esto no será como un amor de verano, verdad? - Kate lo miró perpleja - Digo... Para mí no lo es, yo quiero estar contigo. Quiero tener una relación contigo.

Kate frenó en seco y se plantó ante él. - ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- A que volvamos a la ciudad y me digas que no podemos continuar juntos. - le lanzó una tímida sonrisa.

- No va a pasar. Siento algo de vértigo porque lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme... Llevo mucho tiempo sin una relación y tu mundo frívolo me aterroriza...

- No existirá más ese mundo. Hablaré con mi editora, con quien haga falta.

- Me quieres prometer la luna, Rick. Yo prefiero ir poco a poco.

- Tengo la sensación de que si vamos poco a poco, terminarás saliendo corriendo. A veces puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos.

- Mira... - apoyó sus manos en su pecho - Te aseguro que seré sincera contigo. Si siento tanto miedo como para salir corriendo, te lo diré. Así podrás retenerme.

- Con mis abrazos y mis besos... - la estrechó contra él.

- Eso es. - Kate acarició su espalda.

- Quiero decirte que soy consciente lo que esta relación implica. No solo por nosotros, sino también por nuestras hijas y estoy de verdad. No eres un capricho o algo similar. Nunca me había sentido con nadie, como me siento contigo.

- Rick... - se estremeció al escucharle.

- ¡Oye! - NaNi y Alexis corrieron a su lado - ¡Os estamos esperando!

- Tantas carantoñas os atontan, dad. - bromeó Alexis.

- ¿Queréis que volvamos a casa? - siguió NaNi con la broma de Alexis.

- Estas niñas nos están saliendo más revoltosas que sus titos. - Richard les sacó la lengua.

- Creo que tenemos un gran futuro por delante. - le susurró Kate, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Richard le sonrió, entendiendo lo que aquellas palabras significaban para ambos. Tener la seguridad de que aquello caminaría lento pero a paso firme. Confiar. Tener esperanza. Seguir adelante ante las dificultades. No flaquear.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 021**

Pasaron el resto del día fuera de casa. Ryan y Espósito fueron incapaces de dejar de pelearse todo el rato. Lanie, intercedió como la hermana mayor y responsable que ni ella misma se creía. NaNi y Alexis fueron incapaces de dejar de mirar a sus padres. Verlos juntos era el mejor regalo de verano. El sueño de compartir una familia para siempre era lo que las mantenía llenas de felicidad.

- ¡Dad! - gritó Alexis cuando vio a su padre pasar por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa calabaza? - asomó la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde ibas? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Al salón. Aún están por ahí Ryan y Espósito. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada... - se encogió de hombros.

- Uy... eso ha sonado de todo menos a nada... - se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a solar con Kate, verdad? - rio.

- ¡Qué pilla eres! ¿A quién habrás salido tú, eh?

- No sé... La abuela dice que me parezco bastante a ti... Siempre me lo dice...

- Tú abuela ya no sabe lo que dice... - le guiñó un ojo - Por la edad...ya sabes...

- ¡Dad!

- ¡No te chives, eh!

- Oye...

- Dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Veras...

- ¿Tú sin palabras? Esto sí que me preocupa.

- Si...esto...de Kate sale bien...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que a ella le importaría tratarme como una mamá?

* * *

Richard sintió un pequeño pellizco en su corazón. Recordó la falta de tacto de Meredith. Era incapaz de visitar a su hija. No cumplía con ningún acuerdo y solo aparecía cuando estaba sin blanca. Se culpó por ello. Había reforzado esa actitud al no pararle los pies. Pero lo había hecho por miedo. El miedo que se siente cuando eres padre y no eres capaz de soportar un solo día lejos de tus hijos. Y ese pavor a que ella quisiera compartir la custodia...había roto, poco a poco, el pequeño corazón de su hija. Y, ahora, le mostraba parte de su vulnerabilidad.

- ¿Echas de menos a mamá? - preguntó con miedo a su respuesta.

- No es eso... Mamá es así. Nunca podrá cambiar.

- Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa. Tú me has cuidado por los dos. Me has querido por los dos. Pero...

- Dímelo, calabaza.

- Me gustaría saber que se siente cuando una mamá te quiere.

- Mi mamá te quiere. - NaNi entró a la habitación, con Kate de su mano - ¿Verdad mami?

- Kate... - Richard se incorporó algo avergonzado por la situación - Estábamos...

- Os hemos oído. - reconoció la inspectora, que se sentó junto a Alexis y con NaNi es sus brazos - A mí me encantaría ser como una segunda mamá para tí, cariño. A partir de ahora, si tú quieres, lo haremos así.

- ¿Podría llamarte mamá?

- Alexis... - Richard no quería que Kate se sintiese presionada.

- Todo está bien, Rick. - lo tranquilizó - Me encantaría. Oficialmente, desde esta noche, tengo dos princesas a las que querer mucho. - besó la cabeza de Alexis y luego la de NaNi y ambas niñas se abrazaron a ella.

- Chicas... - intentó llamar su atención tras un minuto parado viendo cómo se abrazan - Oye... - se quejó.

- ¿Celoso? - preguntó Kate riendo.

- ¿Yo celoso? Eso nunca lo verás en mí. - se mostró seguro.

- No sé, no sé... - la inspectora lo miró divertida.

- ¿Tú también quieres un abrazo dad?

- Bueno... - sonrió.

- ¡Ven! - Alexis.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ven, Rick! - NaNi.

- ¡Ven, celosón! - Kate rompió en una carcajada a la que, las dos niñas, le acompañaron al instante.

- Ya no lo quiero... - se cruzó de brazos como un niño.

- Rick... No seas niño. Ven. - Kate.

- No, no, no... - negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Alexis y le dejó un beso en la cabeza. Otro a NaNi - Si Kate, va a ser como una segunda mami para Alexis, cuando lo necesites, yo seré un segundo papi para ti. No hará falta nada más que lo necesites.

- Rick... - pronunció Kate cuando vio que Richard salía de la habitación sin compartir el abrazo y perpleja por sus últimas palabras.

- Pensándolo bien... - se giró hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa - Ese abrazo era totalmente vuestro. Y estos minutos, también. Os dejo un ratito solas para que os contéis todas esas cosas de chicas. ¡Qué descanséis preciosas! - sonrió antes de volver la puerta y caminar hacia el salón.

- ¿Se ha enfadado? - preguntó NaNi algo preocupada.

- No. - Alexis miró con cariño hacia la puerta - Creo que se siente un poco culpable por mi mami. Le he recordado algunas cosas.

- No es tu culpa, cariño. - le acarició Kate - A veces los adultos nos tenemos que preocupar un poco, pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver.

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Mami... Puedes irte con él. Hablaremos un ratito y nos dormiremos. - sonrió NaNi.

- Sois unos estupendos angelitos. - les dio un último abrazo, las tapó y salió a por aquel escurridizo escritor.

* * *

Lo buscó por toda la casa. No lo encontró. Vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta e imaginó que había salido un rato a tomar el aire. Lo que no imaginó es que Richard estaba sentado frente al mar, a escasos dos metros de la orilla, mirando al frente. Intentando perdonarse por ciertos errores del pasado. Cuando se acercó hasta él no supo cómo hacerle partícipe de su compañía.

- Me has encontrado... - pronunció bajito él.

- ¿Cómo has sabido...?

- Los pasos en la arena. Pero, sobre todo, el aroma que desprendes.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Se pasará... ¿Ya se han quedado dormidas?

- Las he dejado hablando un ratito pero han prometido que se dormirán pronto. - se sentó a su lado - ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- Estoy bien. - mintió.

- Si vamos a comenzar con una relación, al menos, deberíamos tener en cuenta la sinceridad como base fundamental.

- Kate... - suspiró.

- No sé todo lo que ha pasado en esa casa cuando Meredith estaba con vosotros, ni lo que ha hecho después... Pero no eres culpable, Rick. No somos responsables de los actos de los demás. Si ella se fue y quiso desligarse de su hija, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- No lo sabemos. Quizá se desligó de mí porque Alexis es un recuerdo de lo nuestro y no quiere tenerlo presente.

- Sabes que no es eso. Alexis también te lo ha dicho. Ella es así.

- Pero Alexis...

- Es una niña estupenda, maravillosa. Si Meredith es incapaz de verlo, el problema lo tiene ella.

- ¿Dónde has estado eh? - la miró - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Trabajando en comisaría mientras tú ibas de fiesta en fiesta. - lo picó.

- ¿No me lo vas a perdonar nunca?

- Da un poco de miedo...

- No me tengas miedo, por favor. - acarició una de sus manos. Entrelazaron sus dedos.

- He estado implicada en la educación de mi hija, en el trabajo... Desde el padre de NaNi, en mi vida no ha habido nadie más. No podía permitirme algo así.

- No quiero asustarte pero lo que siento por ti es, realmente, fuerte. Y me encanta NaNi y me fascina veros a las tres abrazadas. Es como si tuviese todo lo que siempre he buscado.

- Mi cabeza tiene miedo pero mi corazón solo quiere estar contigo.

- Entonces... - acercó sus labios a los de ella - ¿A quién le vas a hacer caso? - susurró, tentándola.

- A mi corazón... - Kate terminó por cruzar el pequeño espacio que los separaba para perderse en sus besos y en sus caricias. Aquellas con las que, en pocas horas, ya se había vuelto adicta.

- Kate... - se alejó un centímetro de ella.

- Hmmm... - intentó abrir sus ojos.

- Me apetece echarte contra esta arena. - besó su cuello.

- Rick... - jadeó.

- Y acariciarte, mientras te desnudo poco a poco. - pasó la punta de su lengua por su piel, buscando su pulso - Tocarte, en cada rincón secreto... Escuchar sus jadeos... - acarició con la punta de su nariz el camino hacia su escote - Y escuchar mi nombre. Quiero escucharte. Quiero oír cómo me llamas, cuando te corras. - Richard empujó a Kate contra la arena y se colocó entre sus piernas, separándolas.

- Por favor...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate? - sonrió, besándola.

- A ti. Te quiero a ti. Ahora. - completamente segura.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 022**

Richard colocado entre sus piernas comenzó un ligero vaivén, haciendo fricción entre sus sexos. Cogió sus dos brazos y colocó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. - No quiero que las muevas, Kate... - tiró de su labio inferior - Quiero que te quedes quietecita... - bajó sus manos hasta el final de la camiseta y la subió, quitándosela - Veo que venías preparada... - sonrió al ver que el cierre del sujetador estaba en la parte delantera - Siempre preparada para mí... - continuó con su voz sensual. Kate notó como con el movimiento que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y aquellas palabras, iba humedeciéndose a ritmo vertiginoso.

- Rick... - jadeó al notar como le quitaba la prenda, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

- Shhh, preciosa... No sabes todo lo que quiero hacer contigo... - sopló en cada uno de sus pezones, mirando atentamente. Se irguieron. Kate arqueó su espalda, ofreciéndose. Y, él, no se negó. Abrió su boca y metió uno de ellos, succionándolo con avidez.

- ¡Ooohhhh! - gritó Kate súbitamente ante el latigazo de excitación que llegó hasta su vagina. Sus paredes convulsionaron instintivamente.

Richard continuó su ataque con pequeños mordiscos y pasadas húmedas de su lengua. Primero uno. Después el otro. Cuando Kate intentó mover sus brazos, el escritor se lo impidió con velocidad. - No, no, no,... No seas tan traviesa... Si te mueves mucho nos saldremos los dos de esta toalla tan pequeña - se acercó hasta su boca para besarla - Confía en mí... Déjame hacerte todo lo que quiero, Kate... - metió su lengua en su boca, haciendo el mismo movimiento de fricción que estaba haciendo entre sus sexos.

La inspectora se llenó de mil sensaciones. Los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, erizando cada uno de sus poros. - Por favor... - logró decir cuando Richard abandonó sus labios y comenzó a descender a lo largo de su cuerpo. Rozó con su lengua cada centímetro de piel. Cuando llegó al pequeño pantalón corto, con ambas manos, la desprendió del resto de su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Richard le abrió las piernas de par en par. Apoyó los muslos en sus hombros. Colocó sus manos debajo de sus nalgas y arqueó su pelvis hacia él. Le introdujo la lengua, profundamente, en su vagina. - ¡Rick! - gritó Kate perdida en aquella nueva sensación.

El escritor tomó aquel gritó como algo positivo y comenzó rotar su lengua dentro de ella. Succionó con el único objetivo de que ella se rindiese completamente.

La saboreó como nunca. Como lo llevaba soñando desde la primera vez que la vio. Saboreó y saboreó cada pequeño milímetro de aquella parte de su cuerpo mientras ella se humedecía hasta correrse. Y no se detuvo. Cuando sintió sus convulsiones, continuó azotando la entrada de su vagina y con sus dedos se acercó hasta su clítoris, rozándolo, retorciéndolo. Junto a pequeños pellizcos. - ¡Rick! ¡Rick! ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor... Me corro otra vez... - gritó sin parar, incapaz de cerrar sus muslos.

- Hazlo otra vez, cariño... - susurró él antes de darle un lametazo a su recto y excitado botón, lo que provocó un nuevo orgasmo en ella.

- Rick... - intentó recuperar el aliento mientras los latigazos de su último orgasmo aún recorrían su organismo. Él se colocó a su altura.

- Dime... - sonrió en su boca - Bésame... Prueba como sabes... - con un pequeño mordisco en sus labios, atacó su boca. Kate pudo saborearse a sí misma y aquello la excitó mucho más de lo que nunca había imaginado. - Ahora... vamos a seguir... Vas a darte la vuelta, cariño... - fue descendiendo, de nuevo, cargado de besos hasta que llego a su cadera. La volteó. Dejando su cara contra la toalla y su espalda contra el cuerpo de él.

- Rick... Te quiero tocar... - suplicó.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - susurró en su oído. Sus labios recorrieron su espalda y su mano se abrió paso entre su cuerpo y la toalla. Primero acarició sus pechos. Los pellizcó. Separó su cuerpo del de ella hasta agarrarla por la cintura. - Ahora, cariño, apóyate en tus manos y tus rodillas. Y estate muy quietecita. - Kate obedeció cargada de excitación.

- Por favor, Rick... No sé qué me haces, pero estoy...estoy...

- Dilo... - la tentó tocando su clítoris.

- Me correré otra vez y sin que me toques... ¡No sé cómo lo haces! - terminó jadeando ante sus caricias.

Richard introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. A un ritmo lento. Muy lento. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Kate, que deseaba aquello, pero más rápido, movió sus caderas para recibirlo más fuerte. - ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! - gritó.

- Así, cariño, así... Haré lo que quieras... - besó su espalda mientras la torturaba con sus dedos. Acrecentó el ritmo. Mucho más rápido. Al notar que Kate estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo, se colocó detrás de ella, sujetando sus caderas. Guio su erección hacia la entrada de su vagina y la embistió. Una sola estocada. Hasta dentro.

- ¡Argh! ¡Rick! - jadeó entre gritos - ¡Más! ¡Fuerte! ¡Fuerte! ¡Por favor! - sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a inundarse hasta llegar a un nuevo orgasmo.

Richard siguió aferrado a ella, con fuerza, embistiendo, empujando, hasta llegar al clímax. Ambos cayeron rendidos en la toalla, riendo.

* * *

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Richard acariciándola.

- Nunca pasó por mi mente hacer esto en mitad de la playa.

- Somos unos exhibicionistas. - la picó.

- Tú me haces así. - se abrazó a él.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó preocupado.

- No, Rick. - buscó su mirada - Ha sido increíble. Eres increíble conmigo. Me haces desearte como nunca lo he hecho. Me tocas y me encientes. - se sonrojó y se escondió entre sus brazos.

- Kate...

- Poco a poco, Rick. Dame tiempo y dejaré de ponerme roja como un tomate.

- Me encanta verte así. No tiene nada que ver con la dura policía. - la apretó fuerte contra él.

- ¿Vamos a la habitación?

- ¿Ya quieres repetir? ¡Eres insaciable!

- ¡No, bobo! - rio - Quiero dormir abrazada a ti.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó feliz.

- Hmmm... - Kate buscó sus labios y lo besó.

* * *

Cada uno se dio una ducha en sus baños y quedaron en la habitación de ella. Cuando Richard llegó, Kate, estaba ya en la cama.

- Lo siento. Tuve que contestar un mail de la editorial. - susurró al meterse junto a ella.

- ¿Todo bien? - acomodó la cabeza en su pecho mientras Richard la apretaba con su brazo.

- La propuesta de la gira promocional.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No hay fechas concretas pero serán un par de semanas.

- ¿Dos semanas? - preguntó agobiada.

- Sí... - susurró.

- Es mucho tiempo... - dijo bajito.

- Pasarán volando.

- Ya... - se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda.

- Kate... - se pegó tras ella.

- Quiero dormir.

- Sí, pero quieres dormir abrazada a mí. Igual que yo quiero dormir contigo, abrazado. - acarició su espalda - Hablemos, Kate. Por favor.

- Estamos empezando, Rick. No quiero que te vayas dos semanas.

- Ey, ¿crees que yo quiero irme?

- No lo sé... - se encogió de hombros.

- Sí lo sabes. Sabes que quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo.

- Rick...

- Venga, Kate. - la abrazó por detrás y ella se acomodó en sus brazos - Serán dos semanas, después de verano. Pasarán rápido.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

- ¿Qué crees?

- Que os podríais venir conmigo.

- Rick...

- Ahora no coges todas tus vacaciones, coge el resto para la gira. Nos iremos los cuatro. - Kate se giró, mirándolo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad. - besó su nariz - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Yo...

- Te voy a enseñar a que confíes en mí. Pero este viaje, lo haremos juntos, Kate. Las niñas y nosotros. - la besó.

- Es que... Tú eres quien eres...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo... Soy solo policía... No soy...

- Solo te quiero a ti. Yo solo escribo. Tú cuidas de una ciudad. Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces.

- No me líes... - sonrió.

- Estoy aquí. Y no me voy.

- Hmmm... - se abrazó a él, buscando su cobijo.

- Esto que te voy a decir es una locura, porque pensarás que es muy pronto pero quiero que seamos una familia, Kate. Quiero contigo lo que siempre soñé. Y voy a convencerte. Sé que lo voy a conseguir. - besó su cabeza.

- Yo también lo sé. - se estrechó más fuerte - No me sueltes.

- Nunca.


End file.
